kunai naito
by Kunai Naito
Summary: A red haired female ninja joins team 7.she seeks to find her clan's murderer.with the help of old and new friends will she find the murderer. first fanfic so i'm still trying to write awesome stories.
1. Chapter 1

Kunai Naito

Intro

A girl ran through an unknown forest for her life. She was sixteen years old; she had dark red mid back length hair. Her maroon t- shirt was torn from the branches from the trees, her grey baggy shorts flapped against her legs as she ran. She looked behind but there was no sign of anyone. She took a quick right turn 'Where are they? To my right, left?' she thought to herself. She was running away from three sound ninjas sent to capture her.

'Little girl,' said a ninja's voice, 'we just want to help you.'

'Don't lie to me, I saw what you did to that man.' she shouted suddenly a sound ninja appeared on her right.

She turned left but the ninjas only continue their chase. The young teen saw a clearing up ahead and ran towards it. The sound ninjas surrounded the girl and started too closed in. She grabbed a kunai out her shorts pocket and held it firmly in her hand. She waited for the first attack calmly which was given from the ninja behind her. He tried to slash at her with his sword but she ducked under his out stretched arm and punched him in the rib. With a sickening crack the girl grabbed the injured ninja's arm and threw him into the second ninja. The third ninja charged at her with his kunai but the teen grabbed his arm with the kunai and in one fast movement she broke his arm. The sound ninja screamed in agony and she took off running again. 'Two down and one to go.' she muttered to herself. Her running came to a sudden stop when the last sound ninja jump in front of her. He then gave a kick to her stomach and she grunted in pain. She spat out the blood that flooded her mouth and wipe the remaining blood off her lips. She was running out of energy and the ninja knew it. He punched her cross the jaw knocking her against a tree. Using the remaining energy she had she did some hand signs and a cloud of smoke appeared and a white wolf dashed at the sound ninja. The white animal bit into the ninja's arm and while the ninja was distracted the girl leaped into the air and delivered a punch to the man's face. The ninja was knocked out cold and the wolf went to his friend who was on the ground trying to catch your breath. The wolf walked up his female friend and she climbed on to his back, 'we need to go to the leaf village.' the girl said and the wolf nodded before running to the village with the sleeping teenage girl on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The next day Naruto was eating at his favourite ramen restaurant,

'I hear that you have a new team mate.' said the owner.

'Yeah, but we have no idea who it is.' Naruto said finishing his noodles,

'Well you just have to wait and see.' he said with a smile.

'I was supposed to go and meet my new team mate now. Thanks for the ramen great as always.' he said and started to run to the hokage mansion.

When he got to the mansion he found Kakashi reading his stupid book and Sakura waiting outside the hokage's office.

'You're early for once,' Naruto said curious, 'why is that?'

'I was told that if I was on time I will get a sneak peek at Jiraya's next book.' Kakashi said his eye not leaving his own book.

'I will never understand you, Kakashi- sensai.' Sakura said with disappointed sigh.

The office door opened and Shizune step out surprised to see Kakashi on time.

' the Hokage will see you three now.' she said opening the door wider for them.

When the three ninjas walk in, they saw Tsunade in her chair and a red haired girl standing in front of her desk with a white lion size wolf beside her.

'I would like you to meet Kunai and her wolf friend Koso.' Tsunade said gesturing to the red haired girl who turned her head to see the new comers, 'She'll be your new team mate.'

They walked closer to meet Kunai,

'My name is Haruno Sakura; the blond is Uzimaki Naruto and our sensai Hatake Kakashi.' Sakura introduced.

'Hmm.' was the girl's reply watching the blond named Naruto.

'Sorry for Kunai's attitude, she is wonderful to know once she opens up.' said the wolf named Koso.

Everyone eyes grew wide, except Kakashi, Tsunade and Kunai, and staring at the fury animal.

' You can talk? ' said Sakura shocked.

'Yes I can and it is nice to meet you all.' Koso said and Naruto knelt next to the wolf,

'that's cool.' said the blond and he tried to patted the wolf's head which earned him a paw to the nose.

'Why did you do that for?' he said holding his aching nose.

'I'm not a pet, baka' said the annoyed wolf.

Naruto saw the smirk on Kunai's face and he frowned.

'You knew he was going to do that! Why did you warn me?' Naruto said and kunai just shrugged.

'I thought you had enough brain cells to ask.' she said folding her arms and Naruto glared draggers at her.

After being told about Kunai the five left the mansion.

'So Kunai, why did you name him brat?' Naruto asked curious.

'I got him when I was six and he was a very hyperactive puppy. Sometimes he would eat your lunch when you were not looking.' Kunai answered with a smirk on her face that looked familiar to Sakura.

'So where will you be staying?' Kakashi asked his book in front of his face.

'We are living in a house that Kunai lived in with her parents.' Koso answered seeing Kunai's saddening eyes.

'You live here? How come I've never seen you before?' Sakura asked and Kakashi noticed the flash of sadness on Kunai's face.

'Kunai?' Kakashi said concerned but Kunai didn't answer.

Koso looked at Kunai and noticed her clenched fists and sighed softly.

'I moved away when I was 6 when something happened to my parents.' Kunai said her face sadden with unwanted memories.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Kunai open the huge metal gates to her house and walked into the huge grounds with Koso. The lush green grass was neatly cut and well watered. Kunai walked towards the big heavy wooden doors and unlocked them then opened them. She walked in slowly inside and looks at house that was once her home. Every thing was clean and well looked after. Kunai walked up the stairs she once played on and walked down the hallway where her parents, hers and the guest rooms were. She went into her parent's room and all the forgotten memories flooded her head. The beds were made and she noticed a photo of her and her parents in a blue picture frame. She saw her four year old self with a huge grin on her face, her mother had red hair and light green eyes and she was giving Kunai a hug while her father, who had brown hair and blue eyes ruffled her hair. Koso let out a chuckle as he saw the little girl in photo grinning,

'Is that you? You looked so cute.' he said amused.

They walked out the room and went into Kunai's old room which had all her old books, toys and childish pictures that were stuck on the wall.

'I didn't know you were such an artist Kunai.' Koso said amused at the pictures.

When Kunai didn't say any thing he turned to see that she was sitting on her old bed holding a piece of paper. Kunai was looking at a sketch that her mother did eleven years ago. It was a picture of her parents sitting under a cherry blossom tree with Kunai holding a flower.

'Who drew that picture?' koso asked

'My mom did.' she said and Koso noticed she was trying to hold back her tears.

'Kunai if you want to cry hen cry but don't bottle it up.' Koso said and kunai shook her head.

'Crying is for the weak and I'm not weak.' Kunai said folding the paper and put it away.

Kunai came down stairs and lay on the sofa. Her head over the arm of the sofa so every thing was upside down to her. Suddenly the door was swung open and very angry female ninja stepped inside.

'Who is the bloody moron that broke in this house!' it was Anko and she not in a good mood.

'I'm gonna kick your ass all the way to the sand village!' she shouted and saw Kunai looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

'Who do you think you are? Why are you in this house?' she shouted picking the red head teen by her collar and lifting her off the ground.

'HN' Kunai said not affected by the killing intent raiding off the woman.

'Oh a quiet one, I can make you talk.' Anko said giving a smile that would make the toughest ninja pee his pants.

'Put me down Anko.' the red head said calmly,

'You don't scare me any more so put me down.'

'Kunai? Is that really you?' Anko said and kunai gave her smirk.

'What's wrong, shock to see your goddaughter after ten years?' Kunai said smugly.

Anko suddenly attacked Kunai into a bear hug.

'Anko- can't- breathe. Need- air.' Kunai choked out.

'Sorry,' Anko said letting go of the gasping teen,' wow you have really grown. You look just like your mom, well if you were smiling.'

'She doesn't smile that often.' Koso said and Anko frowned,

'What are you talking about she always smiles.' Anko said pointing to the expressionless Kunai.

'Well, she uses to smile a lot when she was still a kid.' Anko said confused then realised what happened.

'They gave that retarded speech about how emotions only get in the way of a ninja's mission didn't they?' Anko asked annoyed, Koso and Kunai only nodded.

'I can't believe this! They don't realize how this affects your life!' Anko ranted.

'Anko, it is ok I'm-'Kunai was cut off.

'It is not ok! You have not smiled at all while ranting about you like you used to do! 'She shouted and Kunai looked at the floor.

Anko looked at Kunai and let out a sigh.

'Kunai, I'm sorry but you - you look just like one of those damn clan members of yours.' Anko said sadden.

'Its ok, I'm only acting Anko. There is no need to cry.' Kunai said with a smile.

Anko looked at the red head and started to choke her.

'You evil little- I'm gonna kick your ass all the way to the hospital!' Anko shouted and Kunai only laughed.

'It feels great to be home.' Kunai thought with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The next morning Kunai woke up in her parents' room with Koso sleeping at the end of the bed. She quickly changed into a pair of grey three quarter pants, a maroon sleeveless shirt and a black leather jacket with a small picture of a kunai under the collar. She went down stairs to make breakfast for her and Koso.

'Koso breakfast is ready!' Kunai called and Koso soon walked into the kitchen.

'Good morning Kunai.' Koso said,' why don't you have something healthier for breakfast?'

Kunai only raised an eyebrow as she took her chop stick and started eating ramen out of a bowl.

'Ramen is not healthy for you.' Koso said and Kunai rolled her eyes.

After breakfast Kunai went to the training field where Kakashi told team 7 to meet. She walked through the busy streets and noticed girl wearing Chinese style clothing and two Chinese buns on top of her head. Curious as she was Kunai went to the bun hair teen.

'I do apologise but are you Tenten?' Kunai said in a monotoned voice.

The teenager turned around and frowned,

'Who is asking?' she said and her expression changed into shock

'Am I seeing things? Is this a genjutsu?' she asked as she put her hands on Kunai's shoulders.

'It can't be you? Kunai?' Tenten said in disbelieve.

'It's nice to you again Tenten.' Kunai said and Tenten took a step back.

'Noway!' Tenten shouted as she hugged her childhood friend.

Their reunion was short lived as a green and grey figures appeared out of no where.

'Tenten what's wrong?' asked a shinobi with a bowl cut hair style and wearing a lot of green.

'Huh? Lee what are you doing here?' the female shinobi asked shocked.

'We heard you shout and thought you were in trouble.' said anther shinobi calmly.

He had long dark hair tied in a low pony and had pail pupiless eyes.

'Neji do you think that I am not able to protect myself?' Tenten asked but he did not answer.

He was looking at Kunai as she smirked at the young Hyuuga member.

'She is back after all these years. I must tell Hiashi- sama.' Neji thought

'Hello any one home?' Tenten said waving her hand in front of his face.

He blinked then turned around and started to walk away from the small group.

'What is his problem?' Tenten said curious but turned to Kunai and Lee.

'Tenten who is this youthful friend of yours?' Lee asked as he looked at Kunai in amazement.

'This is Naito Kunai. She used to live here a few years ago.' Tenten answered with a smile.

'Well hello, I'm Rock Lee, green beast of Konoha!' he announced proudly

'Nice to meet you Lee but I can't stand here and chat, I have a team I need to go to. Maybe some other time we meet again.' Kunai said before taking off to team 7's training field.

When Kunai got there she saw Naruto and Sakura sitting under a cherry blossom tree with annoyed expressions on their faces.

'Where is your sensai?' Kunai asked looking at the two teens.

'Kakashi is always late.' Sakura answered with a disappointed sigh.

'Yeah and when he gets here he always gives the lamest excuses!' Naruto shouted folding his arms.

'I see.' Kunai said turning around and walked towards a tree then started to climb it.

'What are you doing?' Sakura asked but the red head didn't answer.

There was rustling of leaves then a thud before their late silver haired sensai fell out of the tree. Kunai soon jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on her feet beside him holding his copy of Icha Icha paradise in her hand. Sakura looked amazed at the red head holding Kakashi's favourite book in her hand and their sensai on the ground with shock on his face.

'How did you known he was up there?' Naruto asked in awe.

'A good shinobi should always be aware of their surroundings, and he was giggling as read this book.' Kunai said opening the book.

She stared at the page that she read then look at the silver haired man who was standing besides her reading over her shoulder. She closed the book and in one silent fast movement Kunai slammed the orange book into the copy ninja's face. Kakashi was sent flying to the far side of the field. Sakura's and Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground with a thud while they watch Kunai mumble inhuman torture to perverted old men. Sakura was the first to snap out of her shocked state.

'Hey are you crazy! What the hell was that for?' Sakura scolded the red head

'Why are you scolding me? He should be the one being lectured for reading that damn book.' Kunai said calmly

'Y-y-you just-just sent Kakashi- sensai f- f- f- flying!' Naruto said in his shocked state.

Kunai looked behind her to see Kakashi getting up and with much force and accuracy she threw the book at his head.

'Ow.' was faintly heard as the book landed to the floor.

'Damn evil book must get burned then I'll tell that damn old man stop writing these perverted books.' Kunai muttered under her breath.

Kunai sat under a tree waiting for the now injured silver haired shinobi to get back to them. Naruto looked back and forth from Kunai to Kakashi in Shocked and then shuddered.

'Note to self don't piss off or act like a perv near this CRAZY ASS KICKING, JONNIN INJURING CHICK!' Naruto thought as he sat as far as possible from Kunai.

A/N thanx for reading and please review

Kakashi: please do what she wants or else she will hurt my baby (Icha Icha paradise).

Kunai: I won't hurt that book*acting innocently*

Kakashi: really?*tears in eye*

Kunai: of course, I will DESTORY THE DAMN THING!

*Kakashi faints*

Hahaha later K.N.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

After a few minutes Kakashi finally was able to regroup with his team. The silver haired shinobi eyed the young teen in front of him then smiled under his mask.

'That was quite a show you did there.' Kakashi said rubbing his aching face,' you are very strong and fast. I underestimated you.'

'Never underestimate a ninja's ability or you will fall short.' Kunai said a little coldly but Kakashi showed no emotion towards her coldness.

'Then why don't we have a spar. You against Naruto and Sakura here.' Kakashi said and gave one of his eye smiles.

Kunai looked at the two teens behind the jonnin but before she could say anything Naruto spoke up.

'But that is unfair Kakashi- sensai. She will never last with me and Sakura- chan against her.' Naruto said.

'Don't underestimate me. I can put both of you in hospital with out a scratch on me.' Kunai said venom drowning in her words.

'I will accept your challenge and prove you wrong, dattebayo!' Naruto exclaimed.

'Only to stop Naruto from killing you.' Sakura said pulling her gloves out of her ninja pouch.

'Then it is settled.' Kakashi said,' but you guys must, how should I put it, I want you to attack as if you are really enemies. Do you understand?'

Kunai nodded with a smirk which unnerved Sakura.

'she looks she is going to really kill us,' Sakura thought,' but I won't let her psych me out.'

They walked away from each other and waited for Kakashi to call out go.

Kunai watched as every thing became tense, the seriousness of her opponents.

'Let the fun begin.' she thought as she let a smirk play on her lips.

'…BEGIN…' Kakashi called out.

Naruto summoned a shadow clone and started to form a blue chakra sphere into his hand. He then zoomed towards Kunai who had her hands in her pants pockets watching him with a blank expression on her face.

'RASENGAN!' Naruto shouted as he came closer.

Kunai sided step letting Naruto pass her without any effort shown. Sakura came running towards her with a chakra in forced fist and punch at kunai. The force of the punch caused an air wave and dust covered the field but it soon cleared. Naruto looked at the scene in front of him in amazement.

'How- how is she able to-to.' Sakura thought as looked at the red heads hand over her fist.

Kunai stood there with her right hand still in her pocket and her left hand holding onto Sakura's out stretched hand without effort she tightens her grip. Sakura dropped to the ground and Naruto jumped over her to punch Kunai but he missed when she moved her head and then with her free hand punched him in the gut. Naruto dropped to the ground coughing some blood out his mouth. Sakura was off guard and Kunai set a heavy kick to her head sending her flying.

'Sakura- chan! Why are you doing this! It is only training!' Naruto shouted at Kunai.

'He said to attack as if we were enemies.' Kunai said monotoned then picked Naruto by his collar

'You are my enemy.' she sneered then kneed him in the gut.

Kakashi watched with a frown as they continued to fight.

'she is taking this too seriously,' he thought' it is like she wants to kill those two.'

He saw Kunai give Sakura a kick to her stomach then a punch to Naruto's jaw.

'She is very strong maybe Tsunade taught her.' Kakashi thought then he saw Kunai do hand signs.' or maybe not.'

Kunai finished doing her hand signs slammed them together and lightening started to gash out of her hand as she pulled her hands away. The lightening wrapped around her hands adding a sharp tip at her finger tips.

'Time to finish this.' Kunai said as she ran towards Sakura.

Kunai ran past Sakura leaving a deep cut on her arm then as the blood started to pour the lightening took effect. Kunai ran back to her for a more fatal attack but as she was about to strike Kakashi grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back.

Kunai looked at Kakashi and anger quickly flashed over her face.

'Now, now no need to put them in the hospital.' Kakashi said calmly before letting go of her.

Kunai looked at him then at her opponents who were groaning in pain wounded and relieved Kakashi stopped her.

'How about some ramen? I'll pay.' Kakashi said and notice Kunai's eyes sparkle.

'But what about our training?' Kunai said causing Sakura and Naruto freeze.

'I think we can have a break then train again.' Kakashi said giving an eye smile.

Kunai shrugged and Naruto forgetting his injures jumped up and down thinking of his ramen.

Naruto: thanx for reading and please review

Kunai: Naruto why are you so nerves?

Naruto: I'm not nerves just very excited for the next chapy

Sakura: wow for a weak looking girl you can cause a lot of damage* healing her and Naruto's wounds*

Kunai: I'm not weak forehead.

Sakura: what did you call me*huge tick on head*

*Kunai and Sakura in a fighting cloud*

Kakashi: please review *eye smile*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The four of them sat down on the stools and started to order

'One large beef ramen please.' Naruto said with a grin.

'Two large bowls of pork ramen please' Kunai said calmly and everyone look at her amazed

Kunai looked at their shocked faces and asked what they were staring at.

'You must like ramen more than Naruto.' Sakura said with a smile.

Kunai didn't say any thing while they waited for their meal. Naruto was talking about how much he loves ramen and Kakashi started reading his book.

'Do you have no shame?' Kunai asked

'We are at a place to eat and yet you read that book here.'

Everyone was amazed at Kunai, as no chunnin ever talked to Kakashi in that way or tone of disgust.

'Put it away.' Kunai said ignoring all the stares.

Kakashi did what he was told and waited in silence for their food to arrive.

Their food was soon put in front of them and they started to eat.

'I have a feeling that she is hiding something.' Kakashi thought' maybe some chit chat will help'

'So Kunai, that ninjutus that you did, who taught you that?' Kakashi asked calmly

'My clan did'

'How is the Naito clan doing now days?'

Kunai look at the silver haired man,' they were killed two years ago.' she said then looked at Naruto who was eating his ramen happily.

'Your clan is dead? But I was not informed of this.' Kakashi said confused

'Well now you know' Kunai said her voice sadden

'Do you known who killed them?' Sakura asked and Kunai shook her head.

Kakashi noticed the hate streaming off the young teen's body.

'Hmm… It looks like I just found out her little secret.' Kakashi thought then stood up.

'Where are you going?' Sakura asked

'Need to ask Tsunade for a favor.' Kakashi answered and started walking to the Hokage mansion.

Not caring for Kakashi's action Kunai finished her ramen and paid for it.

'I take it that our training has been cancelled.' Kunai said calmly

'Yeah I guess so what are you going to do.' Naruto asked

'My own training.' Kunai said and walked away.

Sakura looked at Naruto and he only shrugged.

'Naruto what did Kunai say to you after she kicked me?' Sakura asked

'She said something about me being her enemy or something like that.' Naruto.

Kunai walked through the crowded streets of Konoha and noticed Neji walking her way. Neji walked towards her and stood in her way.

'It has been a long time Kunai.' he said and Kunai nodded.

'Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?' Neji asked

'Neji things been difficult.' Kunai said softly looking away.

'How are things difficult?' Neji asked confused

'Neji you should know why.' Kunai said but Neji's expression told her he didn't,

'Neji my whole clan been murdered. How do you not know that?' Kunai said

'What?' Neji said shocked.' when did that happen?'

'Didn't any one tell you?' Kunai said

'Kunai I don't now anything about your family's murder.' Neji said and Kunai nodded.

'That means Hiashi has not told anyone or he does not know about my family.' Kunai thought

'You should ask your uncle if he knows anything.' Kunai said and Neji nodded.

*at Tsunade's office*

Kakashi was looking at Kunai's information file with Tsunade in confusion.

'It says nothing about her clan's murder.' Kakashi said and Tsunade nodded.

'And I have not been told about any of this. Are you sure she is not making it up?' Tsunade asked

'I'm sure.' Kakashi answered

'Hmm then we need a talk with Miss Naito.' Tsunade said looking at of Kunai's file.

'I'll go look for her and bring her back.' Kakashi said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade picked up the picture from the file and looked at the Kunai in the photo.

'She looks just like her mother. I wonder why she came back here.' Tsunade thought with a sigh.

Kunai was training near a stream some where in the forest and was in deep thought.

'Why does no one know about my clan being wiped out.' she thought

'Haven't any one told them? The Naitos are a royal family so why does no one know?' she asked herself.

She let out a sigh then sat down putting her feet in the stream. She let another sigh out as she relaxed.

'If only my life was like a stream. Flowing smoothly and gentility.' Kunai said then looked at the blue sky.

She let out a smile remembering the first time training with her parents. It was four months before they were killed. They were showing her how to walk on the water using chakra.

'But daddy the water is freezing, what if I fall in?' the little Kunai asked

'Then your mom is going to help you out the water.' he said with a smile.

'What! Why don't you help her?' her mother said her hands on her hips.

'You heard our daughter the water is freezing cold.' he said crossing his arms.

'I have an idea.' Kunai said and her parents looked at her,

'Why don't we all go together so if I fall in you big babies don't get wet?' Kunai said with a smile on her cute face.

Her parents looked at her with a frown;' I'm not a baby!' they shouted in union.

Kunai let out a chuckle remembering their constant bickering that she always had to stop. She suddenly heard leaves rustling behind and she stood up with a kunai in her hand waiting to see the intruder.

'Enjoying your self Kunai?' Naruto said with a smile on his face.

'What are you doing here?' she asked putting her kunai away.

'Nothing just going for a walk.' he said walking towards the stream.

'In the forest alone?' she asked raising her eye brow.

'Well you were training on your own.' Naruto said

'What was the real reason you are here?' Kunai asked sitting back down and putting her feet back in the cool water.

'Well I wanted to ask you about what happened at training this morning.' he said looking at Kunai who was staring at the sparkling water of the stream.

'I'm sorry about that. I - I just don't like to be called weak or worthless.' Kunai said softly and Naruto sat down next to her.

'No one is worthless.' Naruto said,' might not be able to do a lot of things but still not worthless.'

'And for weak, well everyone as their strengths and weaknesses.' he added

'ever since my parents-' Kunai stopped,' no one told me that for a very long time.' letting a smile form on her lips.

'Hey you are smiling. That's a good sign.' Naruto said with a grin

'A good sign for what?' Kunai asked confused

'That we are going to be friends.' he said making Kunai smile at the thought.

'Yeah I guess we can be friends but one rule.' Kunai said making Naruto look at her.

'That you and your team come to my house for some ramen one day.' she said with a smile.

'Ok you got a deal.' Naruto said grinning.

Kunai: thanx for reading and please review

Kakashi: looks like you and Naruto are friends now

Kunai: yep and sorry for almost killing you Sakura

Sakura: its ok and I'm sorry for calling you weak

Naruto: see you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 6_

_Kunai and Naruto were walking around the village when Kakashi found Kunai and told her the Hokage wanted to talk to her. Telling Naruto that she would see him later she went with Kakashi. It didn't take long before they were standing in front of Tsunade._

'_You wanted to talk to me.' Kunai said calmly hiding her emotions from the woman._

'_Yes, Kakashi told me about your clan.' Tsunade said,' but I have not been inform about this.'_

'_What, are you sure?' Kunai asked in disbelief._

'_I have looked through all the files about your clan and found nothing of their death.' Tsunade said and noticed Kunai's clenched fists._

'_Are you sure that your family is died?' Kakashi asked _

'_I was there when they were all killed!' Kunai shouted as anger and fear boiled in her, 'I was there when their soulless body fell to the ground!' _

'_Did you see who killed them?' Tsunade asked_

'_No, I ran away before they could kill me.' Kunai answered ashamed of what she has done._

'_You said "they" were there more of them?' Kakashi asked and Kunai nodded._

'_There was about five of them. They wore black clothing to blend with the dark.' Kunai said as her body started to tremble._

_Tsunade and Kakashi looked at the teen in front of them then at each other. Anko came rushing in the room and saw Kunai standing there trembling._

'_Kunai are you ok?' Anko said walking to the red head._

'_Kunai are you sure there are no survivors?' Tsunade said ignoring Anko trying to comfort Kunai._

'_I - I don't know. I ran away once I saw all of bodies on the floor.' Kunai said looking down at the floor,' I heard them scream in agony as they fell one by one. The blood covering the walls and their dulled lifeless eyes watching me.'_

'_I ran as the fear grew with every scream. I could not take it and I ran away. I turned my back on my clan when they needed my help but I ran away like I did with my parents.' Kunai fell to her knees as tears started to fall._

_Anko crutched down beside her,' Kunai it was not your fault. Be happy that you got away and able to tell us what happened to your family.' Anko said softly rubbing the trembling teen's back with her hand._

'_Be happy that I am alive while the children in my clan didn't get a chance to live their lives!' Kunai shout her tears running along her face, 'it was not fair on them! All they did was train without knowing how a sun rise looks like! All because I was to weak to protect them!'_

_Anko was taken back by Kunai's words and felt helpless as she saw Kunai cry. Anko looked up at Tsunade who looked like she felt guilty,' Tsunade can I please take her home?' Anko asked softly caringly._

_The blond woman nodded her head and Anko got Kunai to her feet and disappeared in a puff of smoke. A sheet of paper was left behind and Kakashi picked it up. He read it and then passed it to Tsunade and she frowned._

'_This been kept secret from Kunai all these years but why?' Tsunade asked and Kakashi shrugged._

'_To keep her safe I guess.' Kakashi said._

_Kunai: what was on that paper Anko?_

_Anko: I can't tell you_

_Kunai: come on tell me_

_Anko: no way kid you will have to wait like every one else_

_Kunai: but it is about me so I need to know_

_Anko: don't care you cry baby_

_Kunai: shut up. I'll just ask our author and then I will know_

_Author: not likely you can't know what is on that page until I say so. So be quiet while I think of the next chappy._

_Kunai: fine but if is something insulting I'm killing Anko_

_Author: do what ever you want_

_Anko: hey that's not fair!_

_Naruto: please review. See you all later_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Two days have passed and Kunai have been at home. Naruto came to visit but Kunai was too distracted. Anko started to worry, she didn't do anything and she looked like she was half dead.

'I can't take it anymore!' Anko shouted standing up from her seat.

'We have to tell her.' Kakashi said but Tsunade shook her head.

'If we tell her then she might be in more danger to her self and everyone else.' the woman said calmly

'She was lied to for eleven years! She needs to know.' Anko said in fury as frustration boiled inside her mind.

'Yes I understand but,' Tsunade said, 'don't you think that when she finds out she will be angry to know that the people she loved had lied to her.'

'Yes but,' Anko said fear coating her words, 'she is in more danger if those sound ninjas find her!'

Tsunade looked at the angered woman in front of her and let out a sigh.

'Fine we'll tell her but not yet.' Tsunade said and the two ninjas nodded in agreement then left the office.

Kunai was sitting outside in her back yard and stared at the dark sky. It was a starless night and very cold too but Kunai didn't care.

'You are going to get sick from sitting out here in the cold.' said a calm voice.

Kunai looked all around her but she could not see the owner of the voice.

'Who is that?' Kunai called out

'I'm a messenger.' said the voice.

'A messenger? Who are you?' Kunai asked

'Who I am is not needed to be known but you must know that they lied to you.' the voice said darkly

'What are you talking about? Whose been lying to me?' Kunai asked confused

'Everyone you have known has lied to you about your whole life. The life kept secret from you so they could control you.' the voice added then a rush of air rushed passed her.

'Kunai what are you doing outside?' Anko asked walking to the frowning teen

'Are you okay Kunai?' Naruto asked also walking towards her.

Kunai looked up at the two then noticed Neji and Hinata behind them.

'Why are you all here?' she asked a bit dazed and confused as she stood up.

'My cousin and I wanted visit to see how you were doing.' Hinata answered concern in her voice

'And Koso told us to stay here while he goes to the sand village with some anbu on a mission.' Naruto said

'Koso went on a mission?' Kunai said then everything started to spinning

'Kunai!' she heard before everything went black and she started to fall.

Anko caught her before she hit the ground then Naruto knelt beside her.

'What happen?' Naruto asked

'She as a fever.' Anko said feeling the sleeping teen's forehead.

'She needs to come inside.' Neji said and everyone went inside then put Kunai on the sofa.

'Naruto get some blankets and Neji get some cold water in bowl and a cloth.' Anko ordered and the two boys soon left.

Hinata knelt down beside Kunai and heard her shallow breathing.

'She is having trouble breathing?' Hinata said confused and Anko frowned

Naruto came with the blankets then Neji came with a bowl of water.

'Hinata take her jacket off.' Anko ordered and the Hyuuga did what she was told.

Naruto positioned Kunai's body so she was sitting up. Hinata pulled off the leather jacket slowly and once the jacket was removed Hinata gasped.

'What's wrong?' Naruto asked walking towards the shocked teen

When Naruto looked at what Hinata was looking at his eyes widen. What they were looking at was a small senbon sticking out of the back of her neck. Anko took it out and Kunai screamed out in agony and then she fell down onto the sofa.

'There is no poison in this Senbon.' Anko said examining the small needle.

'The poison is in Kunai?' Naruto asked and Anko shook her head.

'There is no poison on this thing.' she said

They looked at Kunai's face holding a frown upon it.

'She has a fever, we find a poison less senbon at the back of her neck and now she is out cold.' Anko said out loud.

Suddenly Kunai screamed and sat up holding her head.

'let me out! Let me out of here!' Kunai shouted squeezing her head.

Every one tried to calm Kunai down then Neji noticed something at the back of Kunai's neck. A black symbol appeared and red chakra covered her body.

'What the hell is going on?' Anko said

Naruto quickly ran up stairs then came back down with vile of glowing green liquid. He kneeled down, open Kunai's mouth, removed the stopper and poured the strange liquid into her mouth. Kunai swallowed it and soon calmed down.

'What was in that vile?' Neji asked pointing to the empty vile in the blonde's hand

'Koso told me that Kunai has a lot of chakra stored away and if that chakra was released her body would let out red chakra. He said if that ever happened she must swallow that liquid to help control the sudden release of chakra.' Naruto answered

'But how was that chakra released?' Anko asked then Neji spoke up.

'There is a black symbol at the back of her neck where that senbon was.' he said

'Someone knew about the stored chakra and released it with the senbon.' Hinata said then Anko clenched her fists.

'Their here to get her.' Anko thought in anger looking at the Kunai sleeping on the sofa.

Naruto: wow epic chapter

Author: good. That is what I was aiming for

Naruto: will she be okay?

Author: she will be just fine thanks to you

Naruto: whew

A/N: the symbol is kanji for release. It appears when the stored chakra is released then disappears when the chakra is stopped. You are wondering what Anko, Kakashi and Tsunade were talking about right? Well they were talking about a secret about Kunai and her family's death. The mysterious voice telling Kunai that "they" are lying to her will be back in the next chappy but I'm still thinking about if I should tell you who it is in the next chappy or not.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

(Kunai's subconscious)

'Where am I?' I thought as rushing air filled my ears.

I looked around but every thing was dark and I realised I was falling.

'I can't move. Why am I falling?' I said and heard my voice echo around me.

I tried to move my fingers but they didn't move so I turned my neck to my left with much effort. I looked at my hand and they were moving but I could not feel anything.

'What is going on?' I said as I watch my hand move.

'They are lying to you.' echoed that voice

'This is not real, it can't be real' I thought

I turned my body so I could see where I was going to land but there was no sign of solid ground

'Where am I?' I said but there was no answer.

'Kunai!' That sounded like Anko"s voice.

I turned my head to her voice and saw an image of Anko and me when I was 3 in a big bubble. She was giving me a hug and smiling at my younger self.

'Ant Anko!' the younger me shout with a big smile my face.

'How have you been doing my little chibi?' Anko said

Then I saw another bubble then I noticed I was surrounded by bubbles with my memories. They showed me growing up and training hard.

'All leis.' said the voice.

'Leis? What are you talking about?' I asked but no answer.

I saw something below me and it seemed to get bigger and bigger. My eyes widen,

'Land!' I shouted as I closed my eyes and covered my face with my arms.

I waited for the pain but all I felt was a breeze against my face so I opened my eyes and I was staring at darkness.

I heard foot steps then a voice that I will never forget.

'There are no stars up there.' I turned my head with my eyes wide as I looked at the man beside me.

The man had mess brown hair and glowing pair of blue eyes.

'You're…' I tried to talk but the sentence was stuck in my throat.

The man smiled a warm smile at me as he knelt down beside me and ruffled my hair gently.

'You grew your hair. You look beautiful just like your mother.' he said softly.

Tears started fall down my cheeks at the man smiling at me.

'D- d- dad!' I shouted as I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into is shoulder.

'I missed you too Kunai.' he said with a laugh.

When I let go he was still smiling at me.

'Why are you crying? I thought crying are for the weak?' he said amused

'I- I- I'm so happy to see you again.' I sobbed then felt him wipe my tears away with his thumb.

'There is no need to cry.' he said but something is wrong here.

I jumped away from him and went to grab my kunai but my pouch and holster was gone.

'Where are my weapons?' asked out loud when I realised they were missing.

'There are no weapons allowed here.' my father said standing up straight.

'You are not my father. Who are you?' I demanded as I stood in a taijutsu stance.

'Sharp as ever. Koso taught you well but you are to weak to fight here.' the man that looked like my father said amused.

'Who are you?' I shouted angry that I believed that he was my father

'I'm here to complete my mission.' and the father look like changed into a tall man with ninja gear on

'No…' I said as fear started to cloud my mind.

'We meet again, hey Kunai- hime.' it was my once best friend Kaien.

(Pronounced, Kigh- en)

We were best friends until someone told him I was from the Naito clan.

I never told him that I was from a powerful clan because I wanted him to be a true friend.

'Kaien please don't… I'm sorry that I-' I tried to talk to him but cut me off.

'YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!' he shouted as he charged at me.

I couldn't move my body as the ground beneath me seem to wrapped it self around my feet. Kaien punched me in the stomach then kicked me in the head.

'Kaien stop. Please stop it.' I said as I felt something inside my becoming angry.

'Get ready to join your parents, _Kunai- hime._' he sneered as punched me again but my hand caught his fist.

'Stop…please.' my voice was soft as I felt a burst of energy going through my body.

'Let go of my Arm.' he demanded but my hand tighten the grip.

I closed my eyes as I felt the energy wrapping around me. When I opened my eyes I could see the hate on Kaien's face.

'Grrr….' I growled

'Hate… is all you feel for me.' I said darkly as I felt the fangs growing in my mouth.

'You are to weak.' Kaien said as he pulled his arm free.

I didn't know what was going but all I felt was hate and anger inside me. Kaien stood there then worry showed all over his face.

'Kunai stop.' he said but I just sneered at him as charged at him.

Before I could touch him, a shooting pain ran down my neck and Kaien did hand signs for a genjutsu. I could not stop my self for falling into the jutsu as I watched my parents being killed in front of me. The energy disappeared from my body as I saw their blood fall to ground. I was ruled by fear so I could not cancel the jutsu.

'Let me out! Let me out of here!' I shouted then I heard voices.

Suddenly I became numb. My body didn't move and I could not form a single thought in my head. The jutsu stopped and looked up to see Kaien who look ashamed.

'I'm sorry. I needed you to open the seal.' he said then there was smoke around him.

'Who…' it was to hard for me to talk.

'We will meet again but you must return back home.' and with that everything went black…again.

Kunai: what the hell is going on?

Author: don't worry you'll see your precious Kaien.

Kunai: he is just my friend and I can't believe I haven't seen him in the village.

Author: don't worry about him; you still need to wake up.

Naruto: please review or no one will know what Kakashi, Anko and grandma- Chan were talking about.

Tsunade: stop calling me that! *chases Naruto with a katana that I gave her*

Author: later


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

(Kunai's house)

Neji and Hinata went home while Naruto and Anko stayed, worried about Kunai. Naruto was sitting in an arm chair watching Kunai sleep. She would toss and turn but nothing serious but her fever was not going down which worried the two ninjas.

'I'm going to tell Kunai when she wakes up.' Anko thought as she watched the red head.

Naruto heard a groan and he looked at Kunai who was trying to sit up.

'Kunai, you are a wake.' he shouted which made kunai jump a bit.

Kunai looked at the blonde boy with confusion and noticed Anko with a strange expression on her face but quickly changed.

'What happened?' kunai asked she stood up but fell to her knees.

'You are still too weak so take it easy.' Anko said helping the young teen up again.

'You suddenly passed out and…' Naruto was explaining what happened but Kunai was not really listening.

'…then we found a senbon at the back of your neck…'

'Wait senbon?' Kunai said shocked

'Yeah, and when we took it out you screamed pretty loud.' Naruto said and Kunai notice Anko's worried expression.

'Anko are you ok?' she asked

'I need to talk to you about something…but you need to gain your strength.' Anko said then walked out of the front door.

Kunai looked at Naruto who just shrugged.

Anko walked to the Hokage mansion and without a care she stormed into the office. Tsunade looked at the jonnin with a frown.

'He found her.' Anko said angrily

'What?' Tsunade said confused

'That Snake bastard found Kunai!' Anko shouted

'What happened?' the blonde woman asked.

'one of his bloody sound ninjas threw a senbon at that symbol on her neck and unlocked her stored chakra!' she explained,' we have to tell her before he does.'

'I see, well seeing as this is going to get troublesome, we need to tell her now.' Tsunade said and Anko nodded as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. (I wish I could do that. T_T)

When Anko got back to the house she saw that the door was smashed opened. She quickly ran inside and saw Naruto on the ground and a passed out Kunai on someone's shoulder.

'Kunai!' Anko shouted and the person turned to face her.

'Sasuke?' She said with shocked then anger took over her.

'hn.' was all he said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto tried to grab Sasuke but he was too late.

'Kunai!' Anko shouted but she was gone and she fell to her knees, 'I will get you back I promise.'

(Kunai' pov)

When I opened my eyes I was in an empty dull lit room. I tried to move my arms but they were tied behind my back. I looked around but there was no one here and I noticed that I was on a bed. I could hear foot steps and then the door opened. A guy with grey hair and glasses walked in and gave me a smile.

'She is awake.' he said to someone outside the room then another guy came in.

He had pale white skin, long black hair and golden eyes. 'Why does he look so familiar?' I thought but I couldn't remember.

'Hello my dear, sorry for the rope around the wrists.' pale guy said in a creepy voice.

I didn't say anything to him. He walked closer to me and knelt down beside the bed I laid on and gently put his hand on my cheek.

'Don't worry, we are not gonna hurt you. We just want something from you.' he said then removed his hand and walk to the guy with glasses, 'Kabuto please untie our guest and bring her to the hall.' then left the room.

Kabuto took a kunai from his ninja pouch and walked towards me.

'Come with me please.' he said after he cut the robes.

I got up and followed him through the many passage ways then into a hall with a throne. The black haired man was seated about it and watched my every move and the cockatoo head teen stood beside him.

'Welcome my dear. I am Orochimaru and beside me is Kabuto,' he said gesturing to his right, 'and this is Sasuke.' gesturing to his left.

I kept quiet even though I was glaring at the bastard who gave Anko the curse mark. (Yes she knows)

'Your Clan are very legendry. Do you know why?' Orochimaru said but I didn't answer

'They specialize in deadly ninjutsu techniques.' he answered his own question.

I nodded showing that I already know about my family's specialties and then folded my arms.

'I want to have those techniques you see. With your family dead and you the only one who can give me.'

I was shocked that he knows about my family's death and not the leaf village.

'How do you know about my family and not the leaf village?' I shouted before I could stop my self.

Orochimaru chuckled, 'I was there when it happened. I was walking down the street when a fourteen year old girl ran into me. She was so scared that when I tried to help her she just kept one running.'

'He was the man I ran into? That's why he looks so familiar.' I thought as the shock showed on my face.

'I still want to help you but you must help Me.' he said and anger boiled inside me.

I looked at that bastard, who does he think he is? I looked at Sasuke who had a blank expression on his face but there was something in his eyes. Was it annoyance or sadness?

'You are worse than Anko told me.' I mumbled

'How is Anko now days?' Orochimaru asked, 'still upset?'

I didn't answer his question. I will not help him!

'So are you going to help me?' he asked and I threw a Kunai at him.

Unfortunately Sasuke blocked it with his sword then slammed me against the wall. I didn't even see him move towards me but here I am now, against the damn wall!

'Let me go!' I shouted but his grip on my hands was too tight to break free.

'I have asked nicely but you still refused so I'll convince you.' I heard him say.

'I will never help you!' I shouted.

'Oh but you will but for now rest.' he said before that damn Sasuke knocked me out.

The last thing I saw was a smirk on that snake bastard's face.

Author: Sasuke will you please-

Sasuke: no

Author: to bad, do it or I tell Naruto where you are

Sasuke: fine*sighs* thanks for reading and please review

Author: yeah what he said: 3


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

When I opened my eyes I was back in a dull lit room but I was not alone. The cockatoo haired teen was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room. He looked to be thinking with a frown then he looked at me. I closed my eyes so it would look like I was sleeping then I heard movement. The sound of clothes moving became louder which meant he was walking towards me. Suddenly I felt his hand move a strand of hair behind my ear. I open my eyes slowly and saw him staring at me.

"You do know staring at someone while they are sleeping is creepy." I said in a monotone and he turned around and sat on his chair.

"Don't you have your own room?" I asked

"You are in my room." he said

I looked around and this room was different to the room I first woke up in. I noticed that he was staring at me again.

"Is there something you want from me?" I asked and he gave me an uncertain nod

"Then ask me because you staring at me are not going to give an answer." I said

"Have we ever met before?" he asked and I started to think.

I don't remember any one with the name Sasuke or with his weird hair style.

"I don't think so." I answered then the door opened and someone walked into the room.

"Orochimaru-sama wants to see the girl again." and that voice was like a punch to my stomach.

Sasuke nodded and stood up then I stood up. I followed Sasuke while trying to see the face of the guy walked in the room. We walked into the hall where that jackass sat on a throne looking type of furniture. The guy stood next to me while cockatoo walked towards his puppet master.

"Did you have a nice nap?" he asked but I did not reply.

"So have you decided yet?" he asked, "I'll take as a maybe but will agree."

"I'm sure you are wondering who the person next to you?" he spoke loudly

I looked at the guy at the corner of my eye but his black hair was hiding his face.

"Kunai, I'm sure you know Yuurei Kaien?" and then I realized that my guess was right.

Looked at Kaien in disbelief and I was staring at his once ocean blue eyes. He didn't look at me but stared ahead of him.

"Kaien," I said sadness in my voice.

"He came to me a few years ago. He said something about his friend that was taken away from him." Orochimaru informed.

"I'm standing right here but he doesn't look at me, why?" I asked and I noticed Sasuke's expression changed.

"He is nothing but an empty shell." Orochimaru said with a chuckle, "when he found out that your clan was killed he thought that you have been killed along with them."

"But I'm standing right here. I'm alive and breathing. Kaien look at me!" I shouted and his eyes moved and looked at me.

"Why do you haunt me?" he asked me.

I looked at him, his face blank and his eyes were an empty blue.

"I'm sorry I hated you when I was younger but I didn't understand why you had lied to me and I was angry." he said then he looked down at the ground.

I clenched my fist as I watch him thinking I was dead! I couldn't take it any more.

"Kaien… I'm sorry too but," I paused and took a deep breath, "I'M ALIVE DAMN IT!"

I grabbed him by the collar and shook him so hard his head was bobbing back and forth. When I stopped he only looked at me which made me a little angry so I slapped him across his face. Ok maybe I was more than a little angry. He turned his face back towards me with his eyes wide staring at me with shock.

"I am alive, breathing and now very mad." I said and what did you know Kaien actually looked at me.

"You are alive and really angry." he said with a smile.

I forgot that Orochimaru and the other two were there until Kaien grabbed me and pulled me behind him.

"Stay away from her." he said angrily

"I won't harm her if she gives me what I want." the snake man said and Kaien looked down at me. (When did he grow so much?)

"I'm not going to help you." I said stepping in to view and Orochimaru was not happy.

"So you don't want to be free and find your parents?" he said smirking.

I glared at the pale man with so much hatred that he would be in flames right now.

"Don't you want to see them again or hug them again?" he added.

"Of cause I do but they are died and have been for eleven years." Kunai said as the pain in her heart increased.

"I can bring them back to you but only if you have give me those techniques." he said

"This is the same thing you said to Tsunade when you needed your arms fixed." I shouted to him and he smiled at me.

"Why would I bring them to life when they are still alive." he said.

Kunai: my parents are alive and you knew about it didn't you?

Kaien: well yeah

Kunai: I'm going to kill you

Kaien: why I didn't do anything

Kunai: that's right you didn't do anything! For the past two years you thought I was died!

Kaien: I'm sorry

Kunai: DIE!

Kabuto: thank you for reading author-sama's story and please review.

Author: GUARDS! Give that snake paedophile his bitch back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

(Recap)

"I can bring them back to you but only if you give me those techniques." he said

"This is the same thing you said to Tsunade when you needed your arms fixed." I shouted to him and he smiled at me.

"Why would I bring them to life when they are still alive." he said.

(End of recap)

Kunai stood there unmoving as those two words filled her head.

'Still alive, still alive, still alive.' they echoed

"Yes Kunai, they are still alive and I know where they are." Orochimaru said enjoying the pain that showed on Kunai's face.

Kunai grabbed her vest shirt where her heart was and looked at the ground. Her breathing became shallow as the image of her parents' 'died' bodies laid at her feet.

"They're alive…" Kunai said as she blacked out.

Kaien caught her before she hit the ground.

"Poor thing, she fainted when she found out about her parents." Orochimaru chuckled.

(Flashback)

A five year old Kunai was sitting on a blanket with her parents. They were having a picnic and having a fun time together.

"Mommy, look what I made." little kunai said showing a drawing she made.

It had three stick figures; one was smaller than the others. They were holding hands and had smiles on their faces.

"Wow Kunai that's very good." her mother said and smiled at her daughter.

"Can I see yours?" Kunai asked and her mother turned her sketch book around for the little girl to see.

It was a picture of her parents sitting under a cherry blossom tree with Kunai holding a flower in great detail.

"Wow that is pretty mommy." the red haired child said looking at the picture and taking in every detail.

"Here, I draw it for you so no matter what, you will always remember our favourite place." her mother said with a smile.

Kunai's father walked behind her and looked at the picture then ruffled her hair.

"Daddy looks what mommy drew." she said showing him the picture.

"Wow, one day you will be able to draw like that right Kunai?" he said and she nodded happily.

(End of flashback)

Kaien's pov

I was sitting in a chair next to Kunai. She was mumbling in her sleep and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mom…dad…cherry blossom tree…favourite place." she muttered.

I knew her parents were alive but I don't know where they are. If I did I wouldn't be here, I would be by her parents training to be a great shinobi. I saw Kunai move and I heard her call my name then she turned towards me.

"Kaien where am I?" she asked and I told her she was at Orochimaru's base.

Then her eyes widen as she grabbed my shirt and started to shake me.

"Where are my parents!" she shouted anger coating her words

"Kunai, calm down, you're going to hurt your self," I said but she didn't listen to me.

"Kaien where are my parents. I need to find my parents!' she shouted making me lose my footing and fall to the stone floor.

I held onto Kunai's arm bringing her with me to the ground. She landed on top of me.

"Kunai, can you get off me?" I asked but she sat on my lap and grabbed my shirt in one hand and pulled her other fist behind her head ready to punch me.

"Where are they" she asked

"Kunai, its ok you don't have to act all tough." I said as I put my hand on her cheek.

She broke down in tears as I hugged close to me and she sobbed into my shoulder.

"It's alright," I whispered into her ear, "we will find them together."

Her sobbing soon stopped, "I have to find them Kaien." she heard her say, "I need to find them."

I felt so helpless just sitting there in the silence.

"Maybe instead of teaching him I could be his follower." she muttered.

"Kunai you know he won't let you leave if you do." I said then Sasuke came into the room.

I turn my head to face him and he seemed different.

"Kaien can I talk to you?" he asked and I nodded.

I told Kunai she should have some rest and she nodded then got up and lay on the bed. I went out the room and closed the door behind me.

"So what is she going to do?" Sasuke asked

"She is thinking of joining but then she won't be able to leave again.' I said and Sasuke nodded.

"I think she should join so she can train and then we see how it goes." he said

"You want her to join? She will be giving up everything up if she does," I said strongly," I won't let her make the same mistake we did. Not because I'm her friend but because if she gives up then I have broken a promise I made to her all those years ago."

Sasuke looked at me then looked away frowning.

"The promise," he whispered then let out a sigh.

"She joins or she gives him the techniques." he said then walked past me putting a note in my hand.

I went back into the room and opened the note.

_Let her join so she can become stronger and when she is ready we can find her parents. I know where they are but she isn't strong enough escape from here. _

I smiled and shook my head then looked at Kunai sleeping. No matter what I will not break my promises that I made so Kunai so please don't break yours.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Sasuke walked down the passage way in deep thought.

'She reminds me of some one. The red hair, the green eyes that holds so many unbearable stories from the past.' he frowned, 'there is something about her that is unknown but is very powerful.'

Sasuke walked into Orochimaru's chamber where he sat on his thrown.

"Ah so what did she say?" the snake man said with a smirk.

"She is not going to teach you the techniques," Sasuke said calmly and the pale sanin frowned, "she wants to join us instead."

"She wants to join?" the pale man said thinking of the idea, "I don't see anything wrong with that but she will have to be trained if she stays."

"I'll train her after all our elements are the same and I can report her progress to you." Sasuke said and Orochimaru nodded agreeing with the idea.

"Very well, she starts as soon as you are ready." Orochimaru said in his creepy voice.

The raven haired boy bowed and walked back to Kaien and Kunai.

(In Kunai's room)

Kunai was sitting on her bed as Kaien told her the plan. She nodded agreeing to the plan then frowned.

"But why is Sasuke coming with us?" she asked and Kaien shrugged.

"I'm not sure but within a few months we'll be out of here and looking for your parents." he said with a smile.

Kunai smiled and the door opened. It was Sasuke and he closed the door behind him.

He looked at Kaien then kunai before smirking, "welcome to the sound." he said and Kunai stood up surprised.

"Are you sure?" Kaien said shocked and the young Uchiha nodded.

Kunai looked at Sasuke before speaking.

"Why are you helping us?" her voice serious and Sasuke looked at her.

"Kaien has told me all about you and how you two made a promise. I don't your promise you made each other to be broken because of me." Sasuke said and kunai looked at Sasuke and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Sasuke and Naruto aren't going to give up on you." Kunai whispered into his ear.

She soon let go of the shocked teen and smiled at him.

"How did you-" Sasuke tried to say but cut himself off.

Kunai winked at him before she turns towards Kaien and smiled.

(Back in Konoha)

Anko was in the hokage's office waiting for any news of her god daughter.

"We have asked the other kages to keep an eye out but we still don't have anything to tell us where she is." an ANBU said then disappeared.

Anko sighed as she closed her eyes and then reopened them. Looking around the room she noticed that it was dark out.

"It's been two days and still no signs of her." Anko muttered

"We'll find her even if I have to look for her my self." Tsunade said assumingly

The office door opened and the Hyuuga leader, Hiashi, walked in with Hinata and Neji behind him.

"Hiashi-sama what are you doing here?" Anko asked from where she sat.

"I want to help out with anything you need to find Naito-san." he said calmly.

"Thank you for you volunteering but there is nothing you and your clan can do." Tsunade said, "Our ANBU are searching for her outside of Konoha, the jonins are searching around the fire country and we don't want to send any more shinobi tonight so please returned to your home."

"There must be something you need anything." Neji said but the fifth shook her head.

'I know you all want to help but we have enough shinobi on this case." the fifth said loudly.

Anko noticed Hinata glaring at the hokage that would rival with the young Uchiha. Tsunade also noticed but she was unfazed, "now go back home." she said before Hinata stormed out of the office.

Unsure why she stormed out Neji followed while his uncle stayed behind.

Anko sat there shocked that the shy Hyuuga would just leave like that and with her father beside. Tsunade continued to argue with the stubborn Hyuuga while Anko went find the two Hyuuga teens.

"Hinata," Neji called out but his cousin did not stop.

Neji fasten his pace and put his hand on Hinata's shoulder then turned her around to face him.

"Hinata, what is up with you?" Neji asked looking into the not so shy Hyuuga's eyes.

"She joined Orochimaru and is going to train with Sasuke." Hinata blurted out shocking the male Hyuuga.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "How do you know this?"

Hinata went back into her shy attitude and played with her fingers.

"I-I-I don't know h-h-how but I-I can s-s-see what is going on s-s-s-sometimes." she stuttered and Neji looked at her in confusion.

"Can you explain it in more detail?" he asked

"It is like using byakugan but you are looking through someone else's eyes." Hinata explained then noticed Anko behind Neji.

Noticing that Hinata was not looking at him, he turned around to see Anko's shocked face.

"She joined?" Anko said in disbelieve.

Super sorry for not updating after so long so I wrote extra long for you guys and girls if you are reading this. Kunai has found out her parents are alive and Hinata has discovered a new byakugan (did I spell that right?) ability. If you are wondering where the hell Koso is and why he is not worried about is because…he does not know. Anyways thanks for reading and please review. Before I forget should Sasuke or my oc Kaien be paired with kunai? I'll leave that to you to decide.

;3


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Within a dull lit room Kunai slept in her bed, dreaming of her parents. Her dreaming was shorted be Sasuke who woke her up.

"Wake up Kunai…you start training today." he said as he shook the red-head's shoulder.

Kunai sat up and looked at him sleepy,

"Huh…training? Why?" she mumbled sleepy before remembering their plan.

"Hurry and get changed." he said handing her the sound uniform.

She took it and chuckled,

"A few weeks ago I ran away from the ninjas wearing this." she mumbled after Sasuke left the room.

After changing she walked out the room and found Sasuke leaning against the wall coolly.

"Stop acting like you're so cool and let's start training." Kunai said rolling her eyes.

Sasuke walked next to her as they walked to where they were going to train. Sasuke was surprised that she didn't go all gaga over him but didn't show it of cause. They walked in silence which the young Uchiha was grateful for and they soon stood inside a huge hall.

"We will start with taijutsu first." Sasuke said and Kunai nodded.

They stood opposite each other and stared at each other.

"Ready…go!" Sasuke called out as he charged at Kunai.

Kunai held up her arms to block Sasuke's punch and grabbed his fist and threw him over her shoulder but he only landed swiftly on his feet. Kunai then charged at Sasuke and tried to kick him across the face. He blocked it and grabbed her ankle then twisted it. Kunai grunted as she was pushed a few feet away but before she could balance herself Sasuke appeared behind her and kicked at her side sending her tumbling across the ground.

"He's so fast," she thought getting up off the ground, "there is no way I can even land a punch on him."

She quickly jumped away as kunais and shirikens were thrown at her. Once on her feet she had to block Sasuke's combo punches and kicks.

"There has to be away to hit him," she thought as she jumped away from him but he only followed after her.

Kunai noticed that he hesitates with every attack towards and she knew he was doing it on purpose and she waited for him to attack again. He threw a punch at her and she blocked it to the side then jabbed at his exposed shoulder.

"So you noticed." he stated and Kunai smiled.

"Hesitating while fighting an opponent will get you hut or even killed." Kunai quoted still smiling.

"Well should we try ninjutsu?" he asked and Kunai only nodded.

While they were training, back at Konoha everyone where super busy.

Naruto and Sakura where in the library, reading through scrolls and files about the Naito clan.

"This is a waste of time." Naruto said as he finished reading a scroll about the founder of the Naito clan, "We should be looking for Kunai not sit here reading about her family."

"We have no idea where she could be so if you want to waste energy looking for her, be my guest." Sakura said opening another scroll, "besides Tsunade said that there is something in these scrolls and files that would give us a clue why Orochimaru would want Kunai."

Naruto let out a sigh as he picked up another scroll and started reading.

"I think I found out why." the hyperactive blonde said showing the scroll to his team mate.

Sakura read through the scroll and her eyes widen then looked at Naruto with disbelieve.

"We need to tell Tsunade of this." Sakura said standing up and the two ran to the hokage office with the scrolls that they read.

Back with Kunai and Sasuke, the two were taking a break from training and started talking.

"Kunai when you quoted about hesitating, it sounded like you've been told that a lot." Sasuke stated

"After my parents 'death' the Naito clan made me move in with the rest of the clan. I had to train with the strictest person and when I made a mistake it was thrown into my face." kunai explained, "'you will never be like your parents, you worthless child.' was always said to me. At one point I believed those words but then one of the Naitos told me I was just a late bloomer and when I finally bloomed I would be the most beautiful flower that anyone would ever see."

Kunai let out a smile, "after that I trained as hard as I could, I still made mistakes and still got taunts but I ignored them and kept on training." she added then chuckled, "I remember training until I would pass out from exhaustion and when I gained enough energy to just stand up straight I would start training again."

"Wow, you did all that to get them to acknowledge you?" Sasuke asked

"Hell no, I didn't care what those bastards thought of me. I trained my ass off because the faster I became stronger the faster I can leave those bastards behind." Kunai said. "That was my only goal in life but now that they are all gone I realise that my goal was pointless and I kinda miss the taunting they gave me."

Sasuke looked at her in amazement then smirked.

"You know about me so now it is your turn." Kunai said.

"About me?" he said then looked straight ahead of him.

"Well you should know that my clan also gone."

"Yeah, someone named itachi Uchiha killed his own family leaving a young boy to live then left the village." Kunai said feeling sad for the boy who was left alone and now sitting next to her.

"Well Itachi is my older brother. I used to look up to him but when I stepped into the room with both my parents died on the floor and him standing there with a katana dripping with their blood." Sasuke said, "I asked him why he would such terrible thing and he told me I must hate him and kill him and from that day I did everything I could to become stronger than my brother and revenge my clan."

Kunai looked at Sasuke with a sadden expression then looked at her hands.

"The pain that is worst than anything else," Kunai muttered, "Is loneliness."

"No one understands expect for those who has suffered it them selves." she added then looked at Sasuke, "enough of this soul searching stuff and lets get back to training."

Sasuke nodded and the two started training again.

The end of chapter 13 and it would seem that Sasuke has a friend aw.

Sasuke: do you have problem with that?

No I think it is so cute

Kunai: ignore her and maybe she'll go away

I don't think so Kunai anyway what did Naruto and Sakura find?

Kunai: that's a good question what did they find?

Stop butting in and let me end the chapter

Kunai: sorry miss crumpy

Anyways tune in next time and find out more secrets of the Naito clan that Kunai does not even know herself

Kunai: not yet anyway

Sasuke and Kunai: thanks for reading and please review

And no damn flames people. I don't have time to read your hate mail.

Later ;3


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

(Experiment 19)

Naruto and Sakura came dashing into Tsunade's office trying to tell her what the y had found but they were talking to fast and at the same time. The hokage put her hand up to signal them to stop talking and then let out a sigh.

"Calm down you two and tell me what you have found." Tsunade said and both Naruto and Sakura opened their mouths, "one at a time." Naruto closed his mouth while Sakura told Tsunade the news.

"We found a scroll that holds records and statements on an experiment they were working on called experiment 18," Sakura said handing the scroll to Tsunade, "the last entry was said the experiment was a failure."

Tsunade looked at the then looked at Naruto who was holding three books.

"After that failure they tried again but they changed their methods and also kept record of their experiment 19." Naruto said handing one of the books with the title: _experiment 19 new method record book 1_

Flipping through the book she listened to Naruto continue.

"It says that the experiment was a new born baby seeing as the adults they used all failed. After the baby was born they watched as they tested different ways the baby would release the powers that was inside the kid." Naruto said, "The baby would release strong aura and its powers when it was scared, angered or harmed. Two years have past since the kid was born and it was happy and healthy like a child should be but during one of the tests they did the kid became angry and attacked the scientists.' and handed Tsunade another book.

"They soon calmed the child down and realised that the child was to unstable so they planned to get rid of the child but two scientists thought it was not right to kill a child just because it was difficult to control. So one night they took the child and ran away before the child was killed." Sakura said handing a book, "the scientist took records on the behaviour of the child. Three years later the Naito clan found the child and sent someone to kill it but the two scientists protected the child. The scientists disappeared after that and the kid had also disappeared."

Naruto gave the last book to Tsunade and waited for her to finish reading before he started talking again.

"This is a dairy of experiment 19 that one of the ninjas investigating the Naitos death found."

The last entry says:

_This will be my last night of training well that's what the old man said. He said something about the last test of strength but I have a bad feeling that something is going to go wrong. If something does go wrong and this is my last entry I want my best friend to remember me and to say sorry for not keeping our promise that we made. _

Tsunade then looked at the two teens in front of her.

"You two have an idea who experiment 19 is?" she asked and the two nodded.

Tsunade sighed as she thought of a plan.

Kunai and Sasuke finished training for the day and went to their rooms to do whatever. Kunai walked into her bed room rubbing the back of her neck then sat on her bed.

Kaien walked into her room then he frowned when he saw Kunai with a painful expression.

"Kunai are you ok?" he asked walking towards her.

"Oh hey Kaien and its nothing to worry about," Kunai said with a smile as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Let me see." Kaien said knowing his best friend all to well

Kunai turned around so he could see the back of her neck. He frowned when he saw the kanji for release on the back of her neck.

"See anything wrong?" Kunai asked

"Um…does it hurt when I do this?" he asked as he put his hand over the kanji.

"Yeah a little." she answered

Kaien mold chakra in his hand and felt Kunai shiver.

"How does your neck feel now?" he asked as the green chakra made the kanji absorb into her skin.

"The pain is gone." Kunai said as she turned to face her best friend.

"Why are you here any way?" Kunai asked

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something." he answered

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked

"Do you know anything about something called experiment 19 that your clan was working on?" Kaien asked unsure of what he is doing

"Kinda, all I know is that it is a dangerous person from my clan that was killed a few years ago.' Kunai said

"Well I think that is what Orochimaru wants from you." he said

"Why, Experiment 19 is died Kaien and no one has seen it for years." Kunai said but Kaien shook his head.

"No it's alive and the power and strength that thing has," Kaien paused, "Orochimaru must not find it."

Kunai looked at her friend as he started pacing around the room. He started to mumble to himself then stopped and looked at Kunai. His stare made Kunai edgy and she looked away. Kaien watched as Kunai tried not to look at him then he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"He thinks you are experiment 19.' he said as if he didn't realise it sooner.

"What, there is no way that I'm some lab genetic being built for destruction." Kunai said looking into Kaien's blue eyes but he didn't seem to be listening.

"Kaien do you think that I'm experiment 19?" she asked and he nodded unsure of what to say.

'You are the last Naito, ex. 19 disappeared the same year your parents disappeared and you were not killed when your family was attacked. It all adds up.' he said and before he could say anything else Kunai smacked him across his face.

"Listen up dumbass. I am no experiment and just because ex. 19 disappeared the same time my parents did does not mean that I'm ex 19!" Kunai shout holding Kaien's collar.

"But the evidence-" Kaien was cut off by Kunai as she slapped him.

"No buts or maybes. I'm not ex. 19" Kunai said then dropped her friend on the floor.

Kaien put his hand on his red cheek and smiled at his friend's actions.

"You didn't have yo slap him." said a voice from the door way.

It was Sasuke with a smirk on his face and Kunai rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing in my room?" Kunai asked folding her arms.

"I could ask Kaien the same question." the cockatoo said looking at Kaien then back at Kunai.

"What I can't talk to my friend anymore?" Kaien said and Kunai looked at Sasuke and mouthed "stupid perv"

"No I just wanted to know if Kunai would like to go for a walk with me" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Why me, I'm sure there are other air heads I mean girls who would love to go for a walk with you.' Kunai said with mock innocents.

Sasuke noticed Kaien snickering as Kunai smirked and he smirked back,

'Two can at that game so get ready to play.' he thought as he got his Uchiha charm to work. (Kunai: what charm? He never had to do anything for girls to fall for him.)

He walked over to her still smirking as he put his arm around her neck and whispered in her ear, "do you really want to play this game with me?" his voice sent chills down her spine.

"If it makes you suffer. You can bet on it." she said seductively and walked out the room.

Sasuke was shocked as he looked at Kaien who was just as shocked as he was.

"K-Kunai got game." Kaien said still a bit shocked and Sasuke nodded smirking.

"Let the games begin." he said with his legendry smirk.

That's the end of chapter 14 and I want everyone to meet experiment 19

Ex. 19: hello everyone it is nice to meet you.

Ex. 19 is going to be pop up in my story now and then for reasons I have no idea.

Ex. 19: to comment during the story when authoress makes mistakes or just for fun ;3

Kunai: hey authoress…um…who is that?

Don't worry just a friend. Do you need something

Ex. 19:*looks at reader* she mustn't know about me. Shhh

Kunai: oh yes, I wanted to know why I AM PLAYING THAT STUPID FLIRTING GAME THAT YOU AND YOUR 'FRIEND' MADE UP!

'Last one standing' is not a stupid game and just for insulting my game the next chapter is going to be you two flirting with each other

Kunai and Sasuke: WHAT! WHY?

Insulting my game and I'm bored so enjoy and Kaien

Kaien: I will make sure nothing serious happens. I know I know

Good now can my dear friend please say some important words

Ex. 19; please oh PLEASE review and NO FLAMES. It wastes time reading your crap and shit.

Later ;3


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

(Let the games begin)

Kunai went to train by herself while the boys talked. Sasuke was thinking of a plan and Kaien was there listening so he could tell Kunai his plan.

"She doesn't like the silent mysterious type." Sasuke said and Kaien only nodded, "then I must act straight forward and less like myself."

Kaien shook his head and Sasuke frowned.

"She'll see through your plan once you step into the room." Kaien said making Sasuke frown deeper.

"Then what must I do? If act like myself she'll hate me and if I'm straight forward she'll know something is wrong." he said thinking deeply.

"If only you could know what she likes in a guy," Kaien said, "like someone to talk to her and ask her but who does she trust more enough to say?"

"Do you think she would tell you?" he asked smirking.

"Why must I ask when you can?" Kaien said smirking at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded at the idea as he transformed into a Kaien look-a-like.

"All you have to do is loosen up, joke around and she will never know it's you.' Kaien said and Sasuke started grinning. (ex. 19: Sasuke grinning? Where is my damn camera when I need it? L)

Kunai stood in the middle of the huge training hall panting, Sweat ran down her forehead as she cursed under breath. (ex. 19: not that you fucking pervs)

"I can't get that damn jutsu right." she muttered then heard Kaien's voice.

"Yo Kunai, how is training going.' he said with a smile.

Kunai frown making the Kaien look-a-like worried.

'Shit she knows its Me.' the Uchiha in disguise thought as Kunai stared at him.

Suddenly she was behind him and with in seconds he was in a head lock.

"Ugh! Kunai what are you doing? Ugh!" the choking teen said

"Revenge for what you did the night I left Konoha you retard." Kunai said tightening her hold on Sasuke's neck.

'What did Kaien do to Kunai? I need to think of something quick." he thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing. Please let go before you suffocate me!" he shout and Kunai let go of him.

"You got that right," Kunai said folding her arms, "why are you here?"

"Sasuke wanted me to find out what you like in a guy but when I told him I was not going to help him in this game he threw me out of _your _room." the fake Kaien said and Kunai only laughed.

"That idiot actually thought you would help him?" Kunai asked in disbelief.

'If only you knew my dear.' Sasuke thought before chuckling.

"Yeah but anyway what do you like in a guy" he asked curious.

"well as long you not going to tell anyone," she said putting her index finger on her chin, " I like guys who are strong, cute, brave, caring, has dark hair and makes me laugh." (ex. 19: she is basically describing Kaien. o)

Sasuke frowned as he looked at Kunai but then smiled.

"Wow, only six things to look for in a Guy." the Kaien look-a-like said mockingly and Kunai bonked him on the head.

"Shut up you clueless idiot." Kunai said as she folded her arms, "it's not like you like anyone, you immature fool."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Kunai I was just joking." the young Uchiha said in defence.

Kunai let out a sigh and turned away from him, "forget it, you can go tell Sasuke if you want." she said softly.

"But you said-" he was cut off by Kunai's soft voice.

"I don't care what that cockatoo does, just leave me to train." her voice sound on the verge of tears and Sasuke did what he was told and left her alone.

Kaien was now in Sasuke's room in case Kunai was looking for him. The door opened and the Kaien look-a-like came in and then closed the door.

"So how did it go?" the blue eyed teen asked.

Sasuke dropped the jutsu and looked confused but then shook it off.

"Perfect. She didn't know it was me and told me what she likes in a guy." Sasuke said then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kaien asked noticing the frown.

"I think I hurt Kunai's feelings or something." the Uchiha answered still frowning.

"What did you do?" Kaien asked worried that what ever Sasuke said was serious.

"well after she told me what she likes I said 'only six things to look for in a guy' and then she hit me on the head,' Sasuke said, " she called me um you a clueless idiot and said that I'm I mean you didn't like anyone then called you an immature fool then told me to leave.'

Kaien frowned unsure of what Sasuke told him and didn't know how to fix this mess he created. (Ex 19: wow, are all guys clueless? No offence to the guys reading this ^u^)

Once Sasuke left Kunai cletched her fist and let her chakra cover half her arm. The blue chakra became flames along her arm.

"How can I be so stupid." she said angry with herself.

She then pulled her arm back then trusted it forward and the flames on her arm was flung into the air then became a fireball. The fireball hit the wall then disappeared and Kunai clapped her hands together as she molded chakra in the palm of her hands.

The chakra became electric as it made a chirping sound.

"He doesn't care about me that way." Kunai whispered pulling her hands away slowly from each other.

A small sphere of electric chakra floated between her hands and she sighed. The sphere began to grow but became unstable and exploded.

"Why did I believe him all those years ago?" she asked herself wishing for an answered but none was given.

She let out a sigh as she began to train again.

'If only I could go back to when were still kids. It was much easier then.' she thought while she trained.

Thank you for reading and sorry for taking so long. Next chapter we are going to see Kunai's and Kaien's childhood and see what they promised each other.

Ex. 19: can't wait to find out what their promised each other.

Kunai:*blush*

Kunai why are you blushing?

Kunai: *red tomato blush* -I-I-I'm not b-b-b-blushing.

Ex. 19: yes you are and you're stuttering too -_-'

Kunai is there something you are hiding?

Kunai: *still blushing and waving her hands in front of her* what? Nononono I-I-I-I'm not -h-h-h-hiding anything.

Ex. 19: Kunai you can't hide anything from us

Ex. 19 leave her alone, we are going to see it in the next chapter.

Kunai: WHAT! NOOOOO!

Master of the dark arts: thanks for reading and please review.

Ex. 19: what she said o


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

(Childhood)

A little girl with short red hair and green eyes was sitting in the park with her mother watching the white puffy clouds in the blue sky.

"Mommy that looks like a flower." said the little girl pointing to said cloud.

"You are very good at finding the most beautiful shaped clouds Kunai." said the child's mother with a smile, "all I see are blobs of white."

The little Kunai giggled cutely at her mother's lack of imagination and turned to see her mother frowning.

"Blobs here, blobs there, blobs as far as the eye can see." her mother added with a sigh.

"You have no imagee-may-shin mommy." Kunai giggled again.

"Don't you mean imagination?" the red haired woman asked then pouted, "And I have a lot imagination thank you very much."

Kunai looked back at the clouds but a boy around her age stood above and blocking her view of the clouds.

"What are you doing?" said the boy tilting his head a little.

"I'm watching the clouds." Kunai answered and asked her own question sitting up so she could see the boy's face better, "who are you?"

The boy had messy black hair and ocean blue eyes and he smiled kindly at Kunai making her blush a little. (ex. 19: ooh, someone has a crush o)

"My name is Yuurei Kaien, what's your's?" the boy answered.

"I'm Naito Kunai and this is my mommy." Kunai said as she pointed to her mother who only smiled.

"Hello Kaien," Cain (ex. 19: Kunai's dearest mother. :3) greeted with a smile.

Kaien smiled back and waved, "are you here with your parents Kaien?" Cain added.

"Nope, they were busy so my grandpa and grandma took me instead." Kaien answered and on cue two elderly people walked next to Kaien.

Cain stood up and bowed to them and introduced herself and Kunai.

"Hello Cain and little Kunai. It is nice to see two girls from the Naito clan enjoying this wonderful day." greeted Kaien's grandpa with a smile.

Kunai looked at the elderly couple with great interest as she tilted her head to the side.

"Kunai it is not nice to stare at people.' Cain told Kunai and the little girl looked at her mother.

"But they look very young to be elderly. I thought they would look more like the leader of our clan." Kunai said puzzled at the elderly couple.

Kaien's grandmother giggled at the little red head's comment and looked at Cain's embassrested face.

"Kunai, why don't you and Kaien go and play, while I talk to his grandparents." Cain said softly and Kunai nodded.

Kunai walked towards Kaien and asked if he would like to play with her. The dark haired boy said yes then grabbed Kunai's hand then dragged her to the swing set. The little Kunai blushed at the contact but didn't remove her hand. (ex. 19: aww, so cute.)

When they got to the swings, Kaien helped Kunai onto her swing then jumped onto his. The two began to swing back and forth talking to each other happily. When they grew bored of the swing set they jumped off and just walked around the park.

"I'm going to become the greatest shinobi ever in Konoha." Kaien said proudly.

The two were talking of what they wanted to be when they were older.

"But the best shinobi in Konoha is the Hokage," Kunai said confused, "you will have to beat him to be the best."

"I don't want to be Hokage, I just want people to know my name around the world and know all the good this I've done." Kaien said with a smile making Kunai feel all warm inside.

"What do you want to do when you grow up Kunai-kun?" Kaien asked kindly

"I-I don't know," Kunai stuttered for being called 'Kunai-kun, "maybe a ninja like mommy and daddy."

"Then we can be ninjas together." Kaien said grinning widely.

After they played it was time to go home. They said good bye and as they were picked up by their parent or grandparent they waved good bye.

Kunai wrapped her arms around her mother's neck as they went home.

The next day Kunai and her father went for a walk around the village and Kunai was holding her father's hand.

"Daddy can I be a ninja when I grow up?" asked the young head.

"Of course you can but you must train hard and never give up." he said with a smile.

"But don't you sometimes want stop being a ninja?" she asked and her father shook his head.

"I became a ninja so I could protect my village and the people close to me," he said, "when I want to give up I think of the people I want to protect and that helps me carry on no matter what."

"Someone close to you?" she said confused.

"Like a best friend or someone you love," he said, "you must protect them so they don't get hurt and they will do the same for you."

Kunai thought of Kaien and smiled to herself.

'Someone I must protect.' she thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

(Their gone forever)

Three years have past since Kaien and Kunai first met and the two became the best of friends. The two would play with each other almost everyday. Kunai and Kaien were playing in the park while being watched by Anko.

"I had to go to this other clan yesterday with my mom," Kunai said while sitting in a tree, "they are the Uchiha police force."

"Oh I know one of them," Kaien said hanging up side down from the tree branch, "his name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Anko stood up and walked to where Kunai and Kaien were playing.

"Kunai I think we should head back home now. Its starting to get late.' Anko said with a smile.

Kunai nodded and the two children climbed out the tree and started to walk home with Anko. Kunai and Kaien chattered on the way and when they got near the house, they noticed a crowd of people surrounding the front of the house. Feeling worried the three ran towards the crowd and pushed their way through. Kunai and Kaien got to the front first and they saw two bodies covered with a white sheet of fabric. There was blood on the sheets and Kunai noticed that one of the bodies had long red hair. Kunai walked slowly toward the bodies fear covering her face and Kaien followed. Anko soon enough got through the crowd then saw the bodies and Anko covered her mouth. Kunai was knelt beside one of the bodies and pulled the sheet off the person's face and saw her mother. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as Kaien stood beside her and to his shock he saw Kunai's mother. He knelt down beside Kunai and hugged tightly.

"Why?" Kunai cried into Kaien's shirt pulling him tighter towards her.

A jonnin walked up to Anko and told her what had happened and Anko stood there shocked. Watching as Kunai cried into Kaien arms and walked up to them. Four men came and picked up Kunai's parents bodies and put them onto stretchers and disappeared.

"Anko," Hiashi's voice called out and said woman turned towards his voice.

He walked towards them and stood beside the crying Kunai.

"I'll take her home with me and you take her friend home." he said softly and calmly.

Anko nodded and the Hyuuga leader picked the crying red head into his arms.

Kunai was then taken to the Hyuuga's estate where Hinata was waiting for her father's return.

"W-w-who are you c-c-carrying father?" Hinata asked concerned.

"It's Naito Kunai, the daughter of the kind red haired woman that you met a few days ago." he answered as they walked through their home.

"What happened to h-h-h-her p-p-pparents?" the young Hyuuga asked feeling sad for the now sleeping red head.

"They were killed a few minutes ago." he answered then entered into the guest room and put the sleeping girl on the bed.

Hiashi and his daughter left the room and went to tell the rest of Hyuuga clan.

When Kunai woke up it was dark and she felt that something was missing. She got off of the bed she slept in and left the room quietly. She walked down the hallway in the dark looking for her parents but she found no one until she bumped into someone. She landed on the floor and she looked up to see Hinata who was also landed on the floor.

"Hinata-san, what are you doing?" kunai asked in a whisper.

"I-I-I-I thought I h-h-h-heard something." the Hyuuga whispered getting up and then helping Kunai up.

"Where am I?" kunai whispered

"You're in the main Hyuuga house in the Hyuuga estate." Hinata whispered back at the red head.

The two then walked to Hiashi's room quietly and when they were in front the door, Kunai knocked on it. There was movement on the other side before the door was opened and Hiashi stood in front of Kunai.

"Kunai what are you doing up?" he asked softly.

"Where are my mommy and daddy?" the red head asked softly.

Hiashi noticed Hinata standing beside the Naito girl but she didn't say anything.

"Hinata can you please take Kunai back to the guest room," Hiashi asked before turning to Kunai, "I'll be there soon to tell you about your parents."

Kunai nodded as she then followed Hinata back to the room she woke up in. Hiashi arrived there in a few minutes with Neji who had woken up and wanted to check on Kunai.

"Neji-nii-sama," Hinata said when she saw her cousin.

"Kunai, do you remember what happened yesterday?" Hiashi asked.

"I was playing with Kaien in the park then Aunt Anko took us home," Kunai answered, "when we got near to my house there was a lot of people there so I pushed my way through and then I saw two bodies on the ground covered with a white sheet then every thing went blank."

Neji wrapped his arms around Kunai gently.

"Kunai-san, that were your parents. They were killed yesterday before you got back home." Neji said and Kunai's eyes began to tear.

"What?" was all could say before she broke down crying.

Hinata went hug Kunai feeling sad for the girl.

"We are very sorry that you lost both your parents," Hiashi said the sadness in his voice, "They were wonderful and kind people. They didn't deserve to die."

Ex. 19: well that's the end of this chappy. The next chappy will take place a year after Kunai's parent's death.

Kunai: why are you telling them what's going to happen and not the authoress?

Ex. 19: her younger sister was watching Barney and was forced to watch it as well. Now she is in that corner behind horrified.

Kunai: o…kay? -_-'What is the next chapter called?

Ex. 19: 'our promise forever' it's when you leave Konoha then you and Kaien make a promise together and then he-

Kunai: I know what happens! *tomato red blush*

Little kunai and little Kaien: thanks for reading and please review.

What they said -_-


	19. Chapter 19

. Chapter 18

(Our promise forever)

Almost a year has past since her parent's death and Kunai had accepted it with some help from Kaien, Neji, Hinata, and new friend Tenten. Kunai was playing with Kaien and Tenten in the park.

"Hey! Tenten, behind you!" Kunai shouted pointing at Kaien trying to sneak up on Tenten.

The bunned hair girl turned around and jumped to the side avoiding Kaien's hand. The dark haired boy then ran towards Kunai who was trying to hide behind a tree.

"BOO!" Kaien shouted from the side of the tree making the red head jump.

"Don't do that Kaien." Kunai said her hand over her chest trying to come down her racing heart.

"Hehe sorry Kunai." he said before tagging his best friend, "you're it."

They played until Tenten had to leave and they all walked home. Kunai walked to Anko's apartment instead of her real house. When she went inside she saw Anko walking out the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo, have fun with your friends today?" Anko asked and Kunai nodded with a smile.

"Well, you'll need to wash up because some people are coming here who wants to meet you." Anko added.

"Ok but who is coming?" asked the red head.

"I don't know, the hokage didn't say." Anko answered and the red head went to get done.

After a few hours, there was a knock on the door of Anko"s apartment,

Anko went to the door and opened.

Three men stood in her door way, one was elderly and the two behind him look like in their late thirties.

"May I help you?" Anko asked and the elderly man spoke.

"I'm here to see Naito kunai," he said a slight glare towards Anko.

"May I ask who you all are before you see my god child?" Anko said a slight sneer in her voice.

The elderly man narrowed his eyes at Anko with disgust.

"You are not fit to be a guardian for a child of the Naito clan," he said sneering, "I am the head of the Naito clan and I demand to see the child."

Anko didn't like him, not because of how he talked to her but what he was really here for. Just then Kunai entered the room wearing a maroon kimono, her shoulder length red hair was brushed straight and she was smiling. The elderly man forced his way into the apartment and walked up to Kunai, a blank expression on his face.

"Hello, I'm Naito Kunai it is very nice to meet you." Kunai greeted bowing in respect to someone she just met.

"Hm, well mannered I see and polite." said the elderly man before her greeted back, "it is nice to see you again."

"I'm sorry but I don't remember ever meeting you before." kunai said confused.

"You won't remember me, I met you when you were still a baby." replied the elderly man.

Anko walked beside Kunai and put her hand on the red head's shoulder. Kunai looked up and saw Anko frowning which meant that she didn't like the old man standing in front of her.

"Aunt Anko, are you alright?" the little girl asked worried for Anko.

"Huh? No, everything is fine, why don't you go and play while I talk to these men." Anko said with a fake smile and Kunai nodded then went to her room.

Kunai knew when Anko told her to go and play away from who she was going to talk to, that she was going to start an argument that should not be heard by little children.

Once Kunai was out of ear shot, Anko folded her arms and glared at the men standing before her.

"You are not taking Kunai back with you." Anko sneered

"She is none of your concern anymore so we'll take her back." the old man

"I'm not letting her go back to your fucking Clan and make her into some emotionless drone, you can fucking forget it." Anko said angry.

"She is a Naito and must be trained as one. You have no say in the matter." the old man said, "you are incapable of looking after a child but we have many members in our clan who can look after her."

"You are taking away everything that is close to her away!" Anko shouted, "You are going to take away her freedom so that you can control her! I will not allow this child to become a heart this Naito like you!"

"Like I said you have no say in this matter, I'm her grandfather," said the old man, "I'm doing what is right for her and the clan."

"Like you did to your son!" Anko shout and received a slap across the face from the old man,

"My son only did what was right for himself," he said his anger in his voice, "running off with that girl was his mistake and what happened to him, he got killed because of her!"

This angered Anko so she punched the old man in the face.

"Marring Cain and leaving was the best decision he every made so don't come here blaming Cain for your son running away!" Anko said, "ever since he came here he was happy and free to be whom he wanted to be and controlled by his own father."

The two younger men picked the old man up.

"Get Kunai ready tomorrow evening. My men will pick her up." said the old man.

They left the apartment leaving an angered Anko behind.

"They can't do this!" she shouted in frustration then notice red behind the wall.

She went to the wall to see Kunai kneeling behind it a worried look in her eyes.

"Kunai, were you there the whole time?" Anko asked and the red head nodded standing up.

"I don't want to go with them aunt Anko," pleaded the worried little girl, "Please don't make me go."

Anko looked away and a sad expression took over her face.

"I have no choice." she muttered and Kunai looked at her in disbelief.

Tears in her eyes, kunai sprinted out the apartment, Anko calling at her. Kunai didn't look back as she ran and when she looked at her surroundings she found that she was in the park near a lake. Kunai sat at the edge of the lake as she stared at the still water.

"Why must I go, why can't I stay with my friends." said to the lake and if answering her, the water rippled from the wind.

Kunai sat there for a few minutes until someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see Kaien with worry on his face.

"Kunai what are you doing here so late?" he asked sitting next to Kunai.

"Three men came to aunt Anko's apartment, they want to take me back to the Naito estate." she said sadly.

Kaien wrapped his arms around her before he spoke.

"The Naito's are very strong," he whispered making shivers go down Kunai's spine, "If you go with them then you can become strong and be a great ninja."

Kunai leaned into the embrace and sighed.

"I guess but I want to be a ninja with my friends." she said

"I promise that no matter what we will become the best ninjas in history together." Kaien said letting go of Kunai and looking into her eyes.

"Really?" Kunai said hope in her voice and he nodded, "then I promise that no matter what I will never give up until we are the greatest ninjas ever."

The two smiled at each other then Kaien gave Kunai a quick peck on the lips. Kunai's eyes widen as she blushed tomato red. Kaien just grinned at her and pulled her into another embrace.

"Our promise forever." he said

"Our promise forever." Kunai also said with a smile.

Aww so cute Kaien kissed you

Kunai: shut up, it was nothing like that. He was just being a friend.*tomato blush*

Ex. 19: yeah a very _loving_ friend ;)

Anyways thanks for reading and please REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

(Our escape.)

A few months have past since Kunai as been taken and everyone was trying to find Kunai with out a clue where she could be. Anko was in her bed thinking of what her ex sensai would be doing to Kunai. He could be cutting her up, torturing her or something worse. Anko turned to face the window and saw the sun rising slowly into the sky. She thought of the morning before the Naitos took Kunai away.

The little red head tapped Anko on the arm and looked like she has been crying.

"Kunai are you okay?" Anko asked worried about the red head.

"I don't want … to go. I… I want to stay here… with you." said Kunai as she whipped away her tears.

Anko didn't know what to do so she picked up the little Kunai and laid her next to Anko. Kunai snuggled closed to her god mother before she fell asleep she looked up at Anko.

"I don't want to go." she said as she fell asleep beside Anko.

"I don't want you to go…but," Anko whispered as she watched kunai sleep, "I can't stop them."

Anko let out a sigh as got out of bed and got ready. After she dressed and had something to eat she walked the streets of Konoha. It was still early so there weren't a lot of people around. She looked at the stores as the opened for the day and then looked at the sky. Big heavy gray clouds covered the sky and the sun barely visible. Anko continued her walk and let her mind wonder as the feeling of guilt and sadness filled her mind. She didn't realise that she had walked to a forest until something caught her eye. She saw carvings in the bark of a tree so she came closer and read what was carved.

_Together forever, become a great ninja, don't want to leave _was cared into the bark.

"This is Kunai's whishing tree." Anko mumbled as she traced her fingers over the last wished carved.

The feeling of guilt became stronger as she read the words again and let out a sigh.

"Some wishes don't come true." Anko said as she began to walk back the way she came.

Kunai was in her room doing nothing but lie on her bed and stare at the stone ceiling. Sasuke was out on a short mission and Kaien was acting weird around her so she was in her room thinking. Thinking of when she was a kid, of when she and Anko sat and talked, of when Kaien was her best friend and of her wishing tree she had in Konoha.

"I made three or four wishes then carved them into that tree." she said smiling at the memory.

Then was a knock on her door before it was opened slowly.

"Kunai are you a wake?" Kaien asked as he stepped in the room.

"Yeah, just laying here think of the times when I was a kid." she said not moving to an inch.

"Well Sasuke is back if you want train with him." Kaien said before turning to leave.

"Hey Kaien?" Kunai called turning her head towards him, "why don't we train, just the two of us."

"It's been awhile since we sparred." she added sitting up.

"Okay with me." Kaien said opening the door wider for Kunai.

The two walked to the training hall and soon began their spar. Kaien charged with a kunai in his hand towards Kunai. The sound of metal clashing rang trough the air and Kunai appeared behind Kaien and she punched at his shoulder. Kaien turned around elbowing Kunai but she blocked it and pushed him away from her.

'He is holding back.' Kunai thought as she charged at Kaien aiming a punch for his gut he dodged to the side, 'why is he only dodging?'

She threw her shuriken at him and he deflected it easily and he charged at her only to dodge another one of Kunai's punches.

'Stop dodging and fight me!" Kunai shouted charging the dark haired teen.

She punched at him and he caught her fist and stared into her eyes,

"if you insist.' he said as he pulled her arm back and punched at her exposed shoulder.

Then he chopped at her ribs before throwing her across the room. Kunai twisted her body so she would land on her feet and not her head then smirked at her friend.

"Let's go!" she said loudly running towards him.

Sakura was in Tsunade's office with Naruto, Tenten and Anko.

"You all know that it's been months since kunai was taken," Tsunade said looking at everyone in the room, "I understand that you are eager to continue your search but I have been told that they have found something that can lead us to Kunai."

Everyone stood there quietly waiting to be told where she could be.

"We are not one hundred percent sure if this information is correct but we got people on It." she added.

"Is there something wrong that you had all of us called here?" Sakura asked.

"No, nothing is wrong but there is something that is still blurry about why Orochimaru wanted Kunai." Tsunade said and took out one of the books Naruto and Sakura gave her, "I read though all the books you two gave me and I noticed something."

She flipped through some of the pages then stopped and pulled out another book and opened to a similar page.

"these are diaries from two the Naito Clan," Tsunade said placing the books side by side, "their hand writing is almost the same except for one thing… they are written by two different people."

Tsunade noticed Anko's uneasiness and she looked at her.

'She knows something.' Tsunade thought

Kunai leaned against the wall panting as Kaien peeled himself off the stone wall.

"Damn it," Kunai said catching her breath, "it… exploded again."

"You used too much chakra," he said as he pulled out another kunai, "you tired your self out." then appeared next Kunai. She quickly jumped away and pulled out her own kunai.

"Well if you're such an expert why don't you tell me how to stop it from exploding?" Kunai said throwing her kunai at him.

He disappeared then reappeared behind her and wrapped one arm around her, holding his kunai at her throat.

"You're to impatient." he whispered calmly in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Says the guy who would hush things when we were kids." Kunai said amusement in her voice then Kaien removed his weapon from her throat.

"People can change, like you for example." he whispered.

"In what way did I change?" she asked awaiting the answer.

"Your strength is better, you're faster and your appearance has changed the most." he answered calmly.

"My appearance, how so?" Kunai asked but he didn't answer.

Kaien let go of her and gave her a goofy grin.

"You look just like your mom," he said, "you act like her too."

"Hey that's not my fault." she said with a smile, "my mom was bad ass."

The two rested for a bit and chatted.

"I miss talking to you." Kunai said with a smile.

"Remember the night before you left Konoha?' Kaien asked.

"How could I forget it?" Kunai chuckled with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"The night of our promise…_and that kiss_." he said and mumbled the last part. (Ex. 19: he remembers the kiss. XD)

"What?" Kunai asked not hearing the last part.

"nothing." he said quickly changing the subject, "how was it living with the heartless Naitos?"

"Everyone treated me like I didn't belong there, which I agreed after all I was the only one with red hair." Kunai said, "The training was agonising and to advance for a kid of my age to even try let alone learn but I'm grateful for it."

"Because you know advance techniques?" Kaien suggested

"nope, I'm grateful because I know why my parents moved away." she corrected and smiled, "but I still can't forget the one time training with grandfather, I was learning how to this one jutsu but got it wrong all the time.

An eleven year old Kunai stood panting after over using her chakra for the jutsu.

"Stupid… jutsu." she muttered catching her breath.

"Try again." said a stern voice.

"I can't… try again… I'm gonna pass out… again." Kunai said looking at her grandfather.

"You will try again." he said coldly towards the girl.

Taking a deep breath, Kunai did the hand signs and clapped her hands together. She let out her breath slowly then took another deep breath.

"Clear your mind and focus on storing your chakra around your hands." her grandfather ordered.

The pale blue of her chakra wrapped around her hands and she exhaled then inhaled again.

"Now pull them apart but the chakra still around your hands." he said and Kunai did what she was told but she couldn't keep the chakra flowing and the pale blue disappeared. Kunai fell to her knees and then the ground with a thud.

"I didn't give permission to rest," said her grandfather, "stand up and try again."

"I-I can't. My b-body won't m-m-move." Kunai said painful as she laid there.

"You're just like your mother, weak. I don't why my son married such a weak woman." her grandfather said and turned away to leave.

"d-don't talk… about my mother…like that." Kunai said forcing herself to stand up, "my mother was not weak… you just didn't want to acknowledge my mother's strength."

She stood up both her hands a glow of blue chakra and far apart each other. Her grandfather looked at her with no expression as he watches his red head grandchild do the jutsu and the chakra started chirping.

'So she can electrified her chakra now.' he thought as he saw her fall to the ground out cold. 'She forces herself past her limits to prove I was wrong?'

He went to pick her up and took her to her room.

'She is like her mother, a hard worker and she won't stand the thought of someone insulting people that are close to her.'

"I finished learning the jutsu but the attitude he gave towards me changed," Kunai said, "like he was proud of me when I would push my limits just prove him wrong."

Kunai smiled and Kaien watched with a little smile.

'just like your parents,' he thought, 'but you are still your own person.'


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

(Our escape 2)

Sasuke walked up to the two teens with a blank face.

"We're going tonight." he said calmly and Kunai looked at him surprised.

"Why tonight?" she asked but he didn't answer.

"Where do we meet?" Kaien asked as he and Kunai stood up.

"We'll meet in Kunai's room." Sasuke answered then walked away.

Kunai looked at Kaien who was had folded his hand and looked at her.

"We better get ready." he said but Kunai shook her head.

"I first want to get this jutsu right." she said and Kaien only smiled agreeing to help.

Back at Konoha, rain poured heavily on the streets. Everyone was inside, warm and dry from the rain. Anko sat in Kunai's living room staring out the window. She had been there since the meeting with the hokage had ended. The feelings of the happiness that once covered the house were gone. The house felt empty, lonely and depressing like the rain out side. Anko let out a sigh and she stood up and started pacing.

"I can't just sit here any more," she said to herself, "but I can't rush in either."

She stopped pacing and stood in the middle of the room and looked up at the ceiling. Kunai's parent's room was above her and Anko suddenly bolted the stairs. She entered the room and ran to the wardrobe and flung it open. Kunai's clothes were inside and Anko took them out and plopped them on the bed. Returning to the wardrobe she tapped at the corners of it. Hearing a hollow thud on the top far right corner she placed finger nails between the wood and pushed the thin piece of wood aside.

"Found it." Anko said as she pulled out some scrolls.

Anko opened one that was wrapped in red found a letter to Kunai.

_Dear Kunai _

_If you are reading this, Anko had told you that we hadn't died that night. We are sorry but it had to be done so the Naito wouldn't find…_ Anko skipped most of the letter until she found what she was looking for, _…I understand if you don't want to see us again but if you do want to see us, send a message bird at our favourite place and we'll give our location._

_Please forgive us._

_Cain and Ashton. (ex. 19: her loving parents.) _

"Their favourite place?" Anko said confused, "where was their favourite place?"

Anko put the other scrolls back and slid the piece of wood back into place. She then walked into Kunai's old room and looked through her things.

"There must be something here to tell me where their favourite place is." she said hope in her voice.

After looking through everything she leaned against Kunai's bed.

"Kunai said something about a picture but I can't find it," she mumbled looking around the room.

Anko banged her head against the mattress and heard a sound from under the pillow. Lifting the pillow she found a folded piece of paper and then she unfolds it.

"I found it." Anko said as she looked at the picture with a smile.

It was late and Kaien and Sasuke were with kunai in her room.

"So we're gonna just sneak out of here?" Kunai said after Sasuke explained the plan.

"Yeah but it won't be as easy as it sounds." Sasuke said calmly, "there are cameras everywhere."

Kaien nodded, "that's why you and Sasuke are gonna mess them up while we sneak out." Kaien said,

"Static discharge affects these cameras so you'll discharge while we sneak through the halls."

"Won't they notice?" Kunai asked

"No, we'll discharge when we see a camera and once are out of sight we'll stop the discharge." Sasuke said and Kunai nodded.

The three opened the door and quietly walked through the halls. They stopped a corner and Sasuke looked around it and saw a camera.

"There is one around the corner," he whispered, "ready?" but Kunai shook her head.

"I can't discharge." she said and Sasuke frowned.

"You waited until now to tell us?" he said annoyed.

"It's not her fault, she wanted to get her jutsu right." Kaien defended. (ex. 19: aww, that so nice of him.)

Kunai whispered her sorry but Kaien just smiled at her.

"It all right we have a plan B." he said as he put his hand on her arm.

"ow." both Kaien and Kunai said as they felt a shock.

Sasuke looked at the two before smirking.

"You discharged when he touched you." Sasuke stated, "Hold each others hands." and they did what they were told and the same thing happened.

"Damn it that's annoying." Kunai said.

"But will have to do." Sasuke said and the two teens in front of him looked at each other.

"fine." the two said as they ready them selves.

"Go." Sasuke ordered and Kaien and Kunai held hands.

The shocking sensation went through bodies but they didn't let go until they were out of site of the camera. They went past another corner but no cameras so the two let go.

"Did it work?" Kunai asked.

'It seems so. Come on let's keep going." Kaien said and they sneaked through the halls, now and then they would spot a camera but they were not seen.

After what seemed like hours they finally found the entrance.

"We're almost free." Kaien said but Sasuke shook his head.

'It's too easy," Kunai said as she looked down the hall they came, "we should have at least seen someone walking the halls."

"It's a genjutsu." Sasuke said annoyed that they fell into such an easy trap.

As on cue the jutsu faded away and Kabuto and other sound Nin were surrounding them.

"You noticed it right away didn't you, Sasuke-kun" Kabuto said pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. (ex. 19: I hate it when he does that. X(… )

"Did you think you could get away without us knowing?" he asked mockingly.

"Damn it." Kaien hissed, "The Cameras."

"That's correct, we noticed that something was interfering with the cameras." Kabuto said, "And when you took that third corner, you walked right into the genjutsu."

Kunai step up towards him, "let us leave or we fight every one of you." she said bravely.

"Not likely, you are under Orochimaru-sama's command. We can't just let you go and tell everyone where we are." Kabuto said.

"Then we'll fight…" Kaien said standing next to his best friend.

"…for our freedom." Sasuke said standing on the other side of Kunai.

Kabuto looked at the three unfazed by their actions and smirked, " so is it." he said and charged at the three.

The other sound Nin joined the fight. They were out numbered but they didn't give up and kept fighting. Kabuto was fighting Kunai while the other sound Nin fought the boys.

"You're very strong, why do you want to leave when you can become stronger than any one in your whole clan." Kabuto said as blocked and counter attacked Kunai's punches and kicks,

"We can give you that strength."

"You can't gain strength from someone else but through hard work and determination." Kunai stated the same thing her grandfather told her, "strength comes within ones self not others."

Kabuto jabbed at her shoulder and thigh.

"Very strong words, who told you that?" Kabuto said.

"My grandfather and sensai." Kunai answered punching Kabuto in the gut.

Kaien looked over towards Kunai who was getting a few shots to her stomach then a hit to the head.

"Kunai!" he shouted as he fought his way towards her.

He kicks and punched the sound Nin in his way until he was at Kunai's side.

"Kunai are you okay?" he asked as blocked Kabuto's kick to Kunai's side.

"I'm fine," she said, "We need to hurry before they get reinforcements."

Kaien nodded and called out to Sasuke.

"Sasuke we gotta go." he called out and the there was the sound of chirping.

"Chidori!" Sasuke called out as he zoomed through his enemies.

He stopped beside Kaien and than started doing combo hits on Kabuto. After a whole lot of getting hit, Kabuto was then thrown down the hallway. Sasuke quickly opened the entrance and the three ran out the base at full speed. They ran into the forest and after they were sure that they won't be found the stopped to catch their breaths.

"We…made it," Kunai cheered tiredly.

"Yeah,…we're got away… now gotta get back to Konoha." Kaien said panting.

"5 more minutes then we head out." Sasuke said and the others nodded.

Well that's the end of the chapter. Now they must get back to Konoha and then find Kunai's parents.

Kunai: I'm finally going to see my parents after 11 years

Ex. 19: and to kill the mood, you still don't know where they are and Sasuke is gonna get owned when Anko get her hands on him.

Kunai: shut up!

Ex. 19: just for fun I took a picture when you and Kaien were holding hands *snickers*

Kunai: *looks at picture then blushes*

Ex. 19: Hashanah. Look you're blushing XD

Kunai: shut up!

See when they return to Konoha and get a greeting of a life time.

Laters. XD


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

(The return)

Kunai and the boys were only an hour away from the Konoha gates and excitement and guilt (ex. 19: Kaien and Sasuke's guilt) filled their minds.

"We're almost there." Kunai said and Kaien expression was saddened.

"yeah." he said his voice soft.

The three picked up their pace and within a few minutes they entered through the gates.

"Hey stop right there!" shouted one of the guards as he ran towards them weapon in hand.

"Huh…no wait we're not-" but Kunai was cut off by being pushed to the ground.

"Get off of me! We're not here to cause trouble." Kaien said but the guards didn't listen.

They were taken to the prison cells and were locked up in the same cell.

"You got it all wrong." kunai tried to explain.

"The hokage will talk to you along with Anko-sama." said the guard walking away.

Kunai went into a shadowy corner and sat there waiting for the hokage to come.

"Why are you sulking?" Kaien asked looking at her.

"I'm not sulking!" Kunai shouted, "I'm annoyed that no is listening to us."

"Why would they? Look at what we are wearing." Sasuke said folding his arms.

Kunai did in fact looked at what they were wearing and realise why they didn't trust them.

"Oh yeah," Kunai said in defeat as she looked out the cell, "oh the irony."

"What irony?" Kaien said.

"A few months ago, I was one a Konoha shinobi and now…" she said.

"You're dressed as one of the sound." Sasuke finished and Kunai nodded.

Suddenly they heard movement and angry shouting coming from the entrance.

"How could you lock them up?"

"They're from sound!"

"I don't care! One of them is my godchild!"

"Open the cell you idiot!"

The three teens looked at each other confused and a little afraid of what to come.

Anko, Tsunade and the idiot guard stood in front of the still locked cell.

"Kunai!" Anko shouted as she saw the red head.

"Hey Anko look who else is here." Kunai said gesturing to Kaien and Sasuke who looked a little on edge.

"Sasuke when I get my hands on you I'm gonna kill you!" Anko threatened angrily.

"It is nice to see you again too Anko." he said monotoned.

Kaien stood there uncomfortable as Anko stared at him uncertain.

"k-Kaien?" she said shocked and he waved awkwardly.

"hey." he said nervously.

The guard opened the call and Anko ran inside and gave Kunai a hug.

"I missed you so much." Kunai said as she hugged her godmother back.

"Same here." Anko said.

Sasuke tapped on Anko's shoulder and as she turned she grabbed his collar and put him against the wall.

"If you ever hurt Kunai, I swear that will be last thing you ever do ever again for the next 20 years," she sneered, "do you understand me?"

He nodded and she let go of him and then turned to Kaien who was standing by Kunai.

"Don't think I forget that night you left," Anko said towards the dark haired teen, "try and blow me up again and I'll stuff explosive tags down your throat."

"I am truly sorry." Kaien said bowing lowly.

Kunai looked at Anko confused but shook it off.

"Can we get out off here; it's starting to creep me out." Kunai said and they all left the prison cells.

They now were all in Tsunade's office and the mood in the office was unbearable.

"Now explain what you're doing here." Tsunade said.

The three told how Kunai joined to train so they could get out.

"So Orochimaru wanted your clan's techniques." Tsunade said and they nodded, "I see so he doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?" Kunai asked

"That-" but Tsunade was cut off by her office door bursting open.

Naruto and Sakura ran inside but stopped when they saw Sasuke and Kunai.

"So it's true, you're back!" they cheered as they came in and welcomed Kunai and Sasuke back.

Tsunade smiled and told them she'll talk to them tomorrow.

The five teens left the office and went to Kunai's house.

"Great to have you back, Kunai." Naruto said and turn to look at Sasuke, "you too teme."

On their way Neji and Hinata came running towards them.

"Kunai you're back!" Hinata shouted and Neji just nodded.

"Yeah." Kunai said with a smile.

When Kunai and the other teens got to her house and opened the door she saw people from the Hyuuga clan, Tenten and others.

"Why are you all here?" Kunai asked with a shock.

"To welcome you back." Hiashi said walking forwards, "it's you're birthday."

Kunai's eyes widen as she looked around the room seeing all the smiling faces.

"I totally forgot." Kunai said still in shock.

"Once we heard you were here, quickly got everything ready." Tenten said stepping forward.

"Wow thank you, everyone I don't know what to say." Kunai said.

"Don't say anything just enjoy the party." said a voice behind her.

Kunai turned around and saw Koso.

"Koso you're here!" Kunai said hugging the white animal.

"Let's party!" shouted Anko as she went into the house.

Everyone cheered as the party started and Kunai could only smile.

Kaien stood in the corner watching everything until Kunai walked towards him with Tenten following.

"Kaien remember Tenten?" Kunai asked.

Kaien looked at the bunned haired teen and smiled.

"Been a while since I last seen tenny-chan." he called her by her old nickname.

"You know I don't like to be called that." Tenten muttered.

"What's wrong Tenny-chan, afraid of me?" Kaien teased.

"What? No!" Tenten said folding her arms, "did Sasuke's jackassness rub off on you?"

"I'm kidding Tenny-chan." Kaien said with a smile.

Kunai could only smile as they talked like they did when they were kids.

Ino stood on top a random table with a mike in her hand.

"Can I have everyone's attention!" her voice rang through the speakers.

"You always want people's attention Ino-pig." sakura shouted and getting a few laughs.

"Shut it billboard brow," the blonde girl said, "anyways, can Kunai please come up here."

Kunai did what she was told and after walking through the sea of people she was standing next to Ino.

"Today is this girl's lucky day." Ino said slyly, "she is gonna get the best birthday present ever from me."

"You're gonna stop talking?" Naruto said getting a bowl of ramen thrown at him, "yum ramen!"

"Can Sasuke-kun and Yuurei Kaien please come up here as well," ino said and the two boys came up.

She whispered into their ears and they glared at her.

"Please, do it for Kunai." Ino pleaded and the boys sighed, "alright, I know you're gonna like this. Now Kunai close your eyes."

Kunai looked at her but did what she was and the boys stood on each side of her. (ex. 19: Kaien on her left and Sasuke on her right)

"Now boys time for her birthday kiss!" Ino announced and Kunai's eyes shot open as she felt their lips on her cheeks.

Kunai stood there blushing like mad as the boys went to her ears and whispered,

"Happy birthday Kunai-hime." seductively in her ears.

Everyone cheered at the sight and laughter was heard.

"Isn't she lucky that two hot guys gave her kiss?" Ino said smugly.

I wanted to write this chapter for ages XD

Kunai: t-t-th-they k-k-kissed ME!

Ex. 19: *emo corner* LUCKY!

Next chapter we'll see ex. 19 in the story.

Ex.: *out of emo corner* I'm in the next chapter? Cool.

Kunai: not cool, have you read the script yet?

Ex. 19: *pulls out script and reads super fast* WHAT THE HELL! I ACT LIKE A TOTAL JACKASS!

See ya later.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

(Location of her parents.)

The next day they stood in the fifth's office along with some anbu and Anko.

"First I want to say that I'm glad that you three have returned and also a happy birthday to you Kunai." Tsunade said before turning serious, "Seeing as Sasuke is back, he will return to be a member of team 7 and making kunai and Kaien on the same along with Anko as their leader."

The three teens nodded and waited for Tsunade to continue.

"Kunai I believe this is your dairy." Tsunade said holding a book out towards.

Kunai took it slowly and flipped to the last entry.

Tsunade didn't move while Kunai frowned at the book that she held in hand.

"Naruto found this in the evidence box for your clan's death." Tsunade said,

Kunai looked at Tsunade with shock then at the book. Kaien stood there also in shock but he noticed Anko's expression change to one of eager then went calm again.

Suddenly the office door swung open and a shinobi ran in shouting.

"We got a reply from Ashton and Cain!"

"You idiot!" Anko shouted turning to the stupid massager.

Kunai looked at the man with shock then turned to Anko who was trying to cover up the idiot's mistake.

"Who have contact with my parents?" Kunai asked walking towards Anko.

Anko feeling the strange dark intent that rolled off the girl in waves, tried to answer.

"Well kinda, I found a letter and-" Anko was cut off as she was pressed against the wall with Kunai holding her neck. The anbu quickly charged the teen but Kaien got there first.

"Kunai, stop!" Kaien shouted towards the red head.

"Where are they?" Kunai said darkly glaring into Anko's shocked eyes.

"I-I don't KN-know yet." Anko tried to answer and Kunai's hold tightened.

"You're lying. You couldn't get a reply from them if you don't know where they are." Kunai sneered.

"Kunai, you are hurting her!" Kaien said pulling her shoulder to make her face him, "let her go."

Kunai looked into Kaien's worried eyes then at Anko who was prying the teen's fingers off her neck. Kaien noticed how her eyes darkened into a forest green shade when Kunai stared at him.

"Let go." Kaien said putting his hand on Kunai's hand which tightened.

Kunai loosen her grip but didn't let go completely.

"She knows where my parents are." she said the darkness in her voice slowly fading.

"If you let her go then she can tell you.' Kaien reasoned, "If you let go you will know where they are."

Kunai pulled her hands away but her darken intent stayed. Gasping Anko leaned against the wall for support

'What just happened?' she thought has she looked at the Kunai that stood in front of her, 'where did that strength come from and that darkness?'

The anbu went back to where they first stood but watching the red head closely.

"Anko answer me," Kunai said her fists clenched, "where are my parents."

Anko held out a piece of paper towards Kunai.

"Here." Anko choked out.

Kunai took the paper and read it.

"Our favourite place?" Kunai said, "But that is in the forest between the wind and fire country."

(Couldn't think of anything so I chose a random location.)

"Do you know that place is?" Tsunade asked

"Yeah it is a small village in the middle of a huge forest." Kunai said, "There aren't any ninjas there but they are all safely hidden."

Tsunade looked at Anko who was still by the wall but her breathing was back to normal.

"Well we need to find your parents and see if they know about your clan." Tsunade said, "I am sending you, Kaien, Naruto and Anko. You'll all leave tomorrow morning."

They nodded and left the office.

Kaien walked with Kunai to her house feeling uneasy as he watched Kunai silently.

'She just changed once she found out where her parents were.' he thought to him, 'it is like she is another person.'

He gave her a sideward glance but she was staring straight ahead.

"Stop looking at me like that." Kunai side not looking at him.

"I'm just worried about what happen with earlier." Kaien said with a sigh.

They walked the rest of the way in silence which gave Kaien time to think. When they got to the house Kunai went into her room (ex. 19: her parents' old room.) to pack, while Kaien went to the guest room to pack his things for the trip. Stuffing clothes, weapons and things into her backpack, Kunai was ready so she went down stairs where she found Kaien and Koso talking softly.

"I'm not sure but she just changed and now she kinda acts like Sasuke." Kaien whispered.

"I'm sure Kunai has her reasons. Kunai well pull through in the end." Koso whispered.

Kunai stood behind the wall listening to there conversation.

"I know but when she suddenly grabbed Anko's throat…I don't, I saw something about her that made me think that is something wrong.' Kaien whispered again.

Koso didn't say any thing for a while.

"You're worried that 'it' as awaken and that 'she' will try and kill her." Koso whispered.

'Who are they taken about?' Kunai thought, 'and why would someone want to kill me?'

Kunai, not wanting to listen anymore, walk into the living-room. Kaien kept quiet and Koso stood and left the two behind.

"Uhm…are you done packing?" Kaien said trying to break the awkward silence.

"What were two talking about?" Kunai asked ignoring her friend's question.

"Nothing…just…nothing." Kaien said nervously.

"You're lying." Kunai stated narrowing her green eyes. (They are back to there normal emerald colour.)

Kunai wanted answers but she knew Kaien won't give it.

"There is no need to worry about me, I can look after myself." she said rather coldly and went to her huge back yard to train out her frustration.

Kaien watch her retreating figure and then let out a sigh of relief.

'If she didn't leave I would have blurted everything out.' he thought.

Kunai punched at the wooden dummy, each time adding her anger and frustration into the punch.

"Why…must everyone…keep secrets…about my parents…away from me." she said between punches, "I'm not a little girl anymore, I can handle myself.

"_They don't trust you."_ said a smooth voice.

Kunai turned around, fist up in front of her but no one was there.

"_They are lying to you."_ the voice said again.

Kunai looked around but there was no sign of anyone.

"Who are you?" Kunai asked out loud, "what are you talking about?"

"_they lying to you, keeping secrets from you."_ the smooth voice said,_ they don't trust, they can't trust."_

Kunai stood there searching for the owner of the voice but once again, she found no one.

"Who is lying, who can't trust me?" Kunai asked but there was no reply.

Well that's the end of the chapter.

Ex. 19: I thought I was supposed to be in this chapter?

Sorry I wanted you to have a kick ass entry when come in but it didn't fit the chapter.

Kunai: why the hell did you make me choke Anko?

Later…I'll discuss this later. Anyway thanks for reading and please review.

Ex. 19 and Kunai: NO DAMN FLAMES!


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 23_

_(The hooded figure.)_

_They don't trust you, they can't trust you!_

Kunai shot up in her bed and looked around her room. Once she knew that no one was in her room, she relaxed.

'That voice, whose is it?' she thought

She turns her head to look out the window. She saw stars, the moon shining bright and a hooded figure standing on a roof top staring at her.

'Wait, it's staring at me?' Kunai thought staring at the figure who was just staring at her.

Slowly Kunai climbed out of bed and walked closer to her window. The figure didn't run as Kunai came closer to her window but crouched down. Kunai could feel a strange welcoming feeling towards the figure so she waved shyly at it. To her surprise it waved back and the figure stood up straight. Kunai opened her window and wanted to go towards the figure but it turned slightly so the light of the moon showed some of the figures face. Kunai noticed brown hair that escaped from under the hood. It had a red tint to it but before Kunai could see anything else the figure disappeared into white rose petals. Some had flown into Kunai's room and landed near the picture frame on the nightstand.

'Who was that?' she thought to her and then she smiled as she looked at the photo.

Next morning Kunai woke up from the sound of Koso's voice.

"Kunai, you need to wake up." he said and Kunai sat up.

Kunai then got up and once Koso left her room, she changed into her red tank top, a pair of grey three quarter pantsand a black leather jacket with a small picture of a kunai under the collar. Once done she went down stairs and saw Kaien and Koso eating breakfast in the kitchen. This was the first time Kunai saw Kaien out of that uniform and couldn't help the smile playing at the corner of her lips. He wore his new Konoha headband around his head, a black hooded jacket that he wore open and a dark blue t-shirt under it. He also wore dark grey full length pants. 

"Good morning Kunai." Kaien greeted with a smile.

"Morning," she greeted back with a small smile.

"I made breakfast but Koso said you'll only eat ramen for breakfast." Kaien said but Kunai sat down and ate the breakfast Kaien made for her.

"Told you she'll eat it!" Kaien exclaimed childishly pointing to Kunai who was eating.

"You've become a really good cook, Kaien." Kunai said after finishing her breakfast.

Kaien grinned widely at what she said as he collected the plates and put it in the sink and started washing them.

"We should leave soon." Koso said standing up.

The teens nodded and got ready and then left the house.

Naruto waited at the gate for the rest to arrive.

"Why did I have to get here so early?" he asked him self as he looked around for someone to arrive.

He saw Kunai and Kaien along with Koso walking towards him.

"Good morning." he greeted with his usual bright smile.

"Where is Anko?" Kunai asked boredly looking around.

"She hasn't arrived yet it would seem." Koso said.

Naruto stood beside Kaien and whispered in his ear.

"What's up with Kunai?" he asked, "I thought she would be excited to see here parents again."

"I don't know but she was okay this morning." Kaien said with a shrug.

After waiting a few minutes, Anko finally arrived with a smile.

"Everyone ready to go?" she asked excitement in her voice.

"Why are you so excited?" Kunai asked monotoned.

"We are gonna see Ashton and Cain again," Anko said, "I can't wait to see them."

The five of them started walking through the forest in silence. Kunai in front, Naruto and Kaien in the middle and Anko at the end while Koso was above them in the trees.

"So how long it take for us to get there?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

"two days at least.' Kunai said not looking back at the blonde.

Naruto looked around and noticed Kaien frowning at Kunai.

"Dude why are staring at her like that?" Naruto whispered.

Kaien quickly looked away and looked at Naruto.

"It's nothing." Kaien said but Naruto could see in his eyes he was worried about Kunai.

"Can you two stop gossiping like idiots," Kunai called out from the front, 'and concentrate on our mission?"

They travelled in silence once more. After walking for a few hours Kunai stopped near a huge tree and dropped her backpack down on the ground.

"We'll rest for an hour then start walking again." she told them and they all nodded. Dropping their things they all sat down and rested quietly. Kunai pulled out a map and traced her index finger all a thin trail on the map.

"Hmm, we'll have to travel quickly through there to avoid any traps the villagers might have put up." Kunai said to herself then Koso dropped to her side.

"I went ahead and found a few traps." Koso said confirming Kunai's theory.

"After we past that area we can set up camp." Kunai said and Koso nodded but didn't leave.

Kunai noticed this and looked up at the white wolf.

"Something wrong?" she asked

"Relax, we will get there." he said calmly, "and lighten up, in two days you'll see your parents."

Kunai only looked at Koso but sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I don't want to be worked up just to find out that they not there." Kunai said and felt Koso's paw on her knee.

"If they not there, I'm sure we can find something that will tell us where they are." Koso said assuring the red haired teen.

Koso soon left to go to the boys.

"You know he as a point." a voice came from behind Kunai

"But Anko what if don't find them or any clues to where they are?" Kunai asked and Anko put her hand on the red head's shoulder.

"We won't know unless we go and see for our selves." Anko said with a gentle smile.

Hidden in the shadows of the trees the hooded figure stood and watched Kunai with a smile. The figure looked at Kaien who was talking to Naruto then backed at Kunai.

"_You can't be trusted"_ the figure said before disappearing into the white rose petal.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

(The encounter)

After passing through most of the forest and traps set there by the villagers, they were a day away from the village. It was starting to get dark and they set up camp. Kaien started the fire while sneaking worried glances at Kunai.

"Tomorrow we'll finally see your parents!" exclaimed Anko hugging the unsure red head.

"Yeah," Kunai said softly, "and then you can stop shouting like a child and act like an adult.'

"I heard that." Anko said flicking the teen on the side of her head.

After they eaten everyone got ready for bed, well everyone but Kunai who had first watch.

"Tomorrow," Kunai said softly once everyone was asleep, "we'll be there tomorrow."

The sound of crickets filled the air and the stars glittered the dark night sky. Suddenly there was rustling in the bushes and Kunai stood up holding her weapon in firm hands. Walking closer to the bushes she peered over it and found nothing. Puzzled, she walked back to the camp fire and added more wood to the slow dying fire.

Kunai looked around at her team mates' sleeping forms. Naruto sprawled out on the floor creating a river of drool, Anko huddled up in her sleeping bag smiling like an idiot and mumble about her favourite food. Koso was snoring softly beside the warm fire while Kaien lied completely still, not even the slight snore that would escape his lips he gave when sleeping. Kunai narrowed her eyes as she crept closer to her old friend and was about to pull the covers when she notice movement behind her. Grabbing her kunai, she spun around and placed the metal weapon at the intruder's neck.

"Whoa,' Kaien said his hands in the air, "no need to kill me."

Kunai withdrew her weapon and folded her arms,

"What are you doing?" she said annoyed.

"Had to go to the 'bathroom'" Kaien said

"Then why did make a shadow clone?" Kunai said.

"So you didn't have to worry about where I was going." Kaien answered.

"Why would I worry where you're going to _pee_?" Kunai said and Kaien shrugged.

Kunai just went back to her spot by the fire. Kaien soon joined her quietly.

"Why ain't you going back to sleep?" she asked.

"Can't go back to sleep and to keep you company." he said smiling.

"You should go back to sleep." Kunai said but kinetin's move from his spot.

"What happened to the Kunai who was so eager to find her parents?" Kaien asked, "The Kunai who I talked to the night we ran away from Orochimaru?"

Kunai didn't answer as she listen to him talk.

"Why are you like this?" Kaien continued, "Why are you so serious?"

Kunai didn't look at him when she answered him.

"I don't want to be disappointed." she said looking sadly at the fire.

Kaien looked at Kunai's face as the orange glow of the fire reflected on her face.

"I don't want to be disappointed." she repeated.

Kaien wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"You won't be disappointed.' said and Kunai couldn't help herself to lean into the embrace.

"But what if they aren't there?" she asked and Kaien let go of her.

He put his hand gently on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"They sent that message and told us where they were," he said softly, "they must be there."

They started to lean closer to each other slowly, inches away from each other's lips a kunai came flying towards them. Kaien and Kunai quickly jumped away from each other and face the intruder who had interrupted them. There standing in front of them was the hooded figure that Kunai saw from outside her window. The glow from the fire only showed part of the figure's face. The figure's eyes were hidden in the shadow of the hood. Kaien threw kunais at the figure but it deflected it and charged at him. With incredible speed the figure appeared in front of him and punched at him. Kaien quickly dodged and jumped away from the figure. Kunai was trying to wake up her team mates but they were fast asleep.

"_genjutsu_." said the figure who smirked at her.

Kunai narrowed her eyes, "who are you?" Kunai asked but the figure didn't answer.

Frustrated Kunai charged at the figure. Combo after combo that Kunai tried was all being blocked by the figure. The figure punched at Kunai's stomach, making her grunt in pain. Kaien jumped into the fight and was able to land a few hits but he was then thrown at a tree. Kunai threw a kunai at the figure and charged at it. Deflecting the kunai seemed easy for the figure and unchallenging but the figure didn't noticed there was a senbon that was also thrown with the kunai and the senbon cut into the sleeve of the hooded jacket. Kunai quickly did some hands signs while the figure was distracted and the kunai glowed blue and then started to chirp. The figure turned to Kunai and smirked before disappearing into the white rose petals. Kunai looked around her waiting for the figure to attack. The whistling of a kunai came behind her and when she turned around to deflect it, it burst into rose petals. Kunai blinked at what she just saw but didn't realise the figure appeared behind her.

"_You can't be trusted._" said the figure but before it could attack Kunai, Kaien grabbed his friend's arm and pulled her away. Then he punched at the figure's jaw causing it to stubble backwards. Kaien threw two kunais at the figure's feet and the figure looked at it then at Kaien and noticed he was doing hands signs for a genjutsu. The figure stood still for a few seconds before falling to the ground.

"Hey Kunai are you okay?" Kaien asked helping his friend up to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she answered looking at the unconscious hooded figure.

Grabbing rope out of her backpack she and Kaien tied the figure to a tree.

"Time to see our attacker." Kaien said as her pulled the hood away from the figure's head.

"It's a…girl?" Kaien said shocked

"But she hits like a guy." Kunai said holding her stomach where the girl had punched.

The girl was same age as them and had brown hair with a tint of red in it and was shoulder length.

"We better cancel that genjutsu this girl placed on the other." Kaien said and Kunai nodded.

That's the end of this chapt-

Kunai: AUTHORESS!

Can't you see I was busy.

Kunai: why did you make me almost kiss Kaien!

Because I got bored and ex. 19 thought it was a good idea.

Kunai: but now everything is gonna be weird and awkward between me and Kaien

So you would rather kiss him than _almost_ kiss him

Kunai: I didn't say that

Whatever you say. As I was saying before I so rudely interrupted, that's the end of the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.

Ex. 19: REVIEW PLEASE! Now can someone please untie me!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

(Arrival…)

Girl tied to a tree POV.

When I woke up I felt the throbbing pain in my head. To make matters worst some idiot was poking me on the head.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Po-

"Stop poking me damn it!" I shouted looking at a blonde teen.

He had whiskers type scars, or were they tattoos, on his cheeks.

"Good morning to you to Miss Grumpy." he said with a grin.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at the blonde idiot.

"Time to wake up." said a cold and annoyed voice beside me.

When I look to see who it was, I saw Kunai untying me.

"Why are you untying me?" I asked, "Why don't you leave me behind?"

"You're gonna take us to the village hidden in this forest." she said.

"How do you know I'm from the village?" I asked surprised.

"Koso tells me you smell of roses," she answered, "there are many roses grown in that village."

I looked at Kunai and she only glared at me and I smirked. She's angry at me good, thought she was like the rest of her clan. I was then forced to me feet by Kunai and I noticed that blonde idiot staring at us.

"What are you staring at?" I asked but he shook his head and walked away.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Kunai asked and everyone nodded, "let's go."

We jumped into the trees and ran to the village. I was in front while Kunai was behind me and the two boys behind her and the older woman behind them. It seems that Kunai was in deep thought as we travelled but still knew her surroundings.

"Almost there." she mumbled and her green eyes looked at me.

I turned around facing the front and heard the guys whispering something but I couldn't hear it clear enough to know what they were talking about. We travelled in silence the rest of the way and when we got to the front of the village, we stopped.

"We here…" I heard Kunai mumble again and she just stared at the village.

"Sorry but before you enter; you must remove your headbands." I said and they looked at me, "we _don't trust_ ninjas."

"But you're a ninja." the blonde said and I shook my head.

"I'm not a ninja, I've got the training but I'm no ninja." I said.

They looked at each other and after a while they took their headbands and put them away. We started walking into the village and the locals looked at us and smiled their greetings. Some of the local children ran up towards us.

"nee-chan you're back!" said one of the children and I smiled.

"Yep, do you know were leader is?" I asked and the kids nodded taking mine and the others hands.

"His at home." they said and pulled us to our leader.

We walked with the children and noticed that the ninjas were nervous.

"You guys need to relax." I said and Kunai looked at me and I smiled.

When we arrived the children said their good byes and we entered the building. We walked into the living-room where our leader and his wife were talking while drinking some tea.

"I'm back!" I called out and they looked at me.

They rushed towards me and hugged me.

"We welcome back Yuuyake." leader said and I smiled.

(Yuuyake: sunset)

"I have some people who wants to meet you." I said stepping aside and the ninjas walked in, "they from Konoha."

Leader looked at me shocked then at his wife before looking at the ninjas.

"Ashton, Cain?" said the older woman with shock stepping forward.

"Anko?" leader and his wife said in union.

Then the dark haired boy walked closer and leader shook his hand.

"Nice to see you again Kaien my boy." leader said with a smile.

"It's been a long time, Naito-san." Kaien said.

Kunai walked in slowly and looked at leader and his wife.

"Oh my…" leader said as his expression turned to shock as he looked at Kunai.

"You're…here" his wife said as she walked closer to Kunai.

Kunai didn't say anything as she stared at the people in front of her.

"Is it really you, Kunai?" she asked in disbelief and the red head nodded.

They look almost alike but Kunai was shorter and younger.

"I finally found you…" Kunai said as a tear fell down her cheeks, "…mom, dad."

What! She's their daughter but that means.

"Kunai!" leader and Cain shouted hugging their daughter.

I stood there in complete shock as I watch them hug her. They didn't tell me she was her daughter.

"I can't believe you here," Cain said as tears started falling from her eyes.

"I missed you so much!" Kunai cried into her mother's shoulder.

Everyone was quiet and smiled as Kunai and her parents hugged.

I stood their unsure what to do. Should I say something or wait until they tell her?

"I'm so sorry we left," Cain said looking at Kunai.

"we came back for you but when we did, Anko told us that the clan had taken you." leader said, "we tried to get you back from them but your grandfather wouldn't allow it."

"It doesn't matter," Kunai said, "they're gone."

"We know what happened," Cain said, "when we were told we worried that you were also killed."

I can't stand here a listen to this anymore.

"Sorry to interrupt but…" I said and Leader and Cain nodded.

"We need to celebrate!" Cain shouted.

Everyone cheered but me and Kunai. We looked at each other and sighed. We both knew that this party is gonna be crazy but we still smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

(A birthday surprise)

Kunai and her parents spent most of the day talking while the others explored the secret village.

"I wonder if they have ramen here." Naruto said looking at the stores.

"There is one a few blocks from here," Yuuyake said, "they are well known in the village."

Naruto started to think of what ramen he was going to eat first. Kaien was looking at a jewellery store in deep thought.

'maybe I should get Kunai a birthday present.' he thought then someone giggling.

He turned around and saw a group of local teenage girls giggling.

"hey Naruto am I dreaming or are those staring at us?" Kaien asked the blonde.

"you're not dreaming." he said as he waved at the girls making some faint and others squeal, "the girls are really friendly here."

'yeah a bit too friendly.' Kaien thought as he tried to ignore the squeals.

Yuuyake rolled her eyes when a group of girls came towards them.

"hey Yuuyake who are the hotties?" asked one of the girls.

"their visitors from another village," Yuuyake answered but was ignored.

"you are, like, super hot." said one of the girls who had claimed Naruto's arm.

Naruto who was happy for the attention grinned.

"really, well I do work out very hard." he said showing off his arm muscles.

Yuuyake rolled her eyes as the girls turned into mindless fan girls.

"sorry girls but we're got to go." Anko said and all the girls groan and walked away.

"thank you!" Kaien said as the girls went away.

"not used to this much attention from other girls, I see." Yuuyake said folding her arms with a smirk.

"are we getting ramen or not?" Naruto asked and everyone nodded.

It was finally time for the party and everyone was having a great time well except for some. Kaien was hiding away from the local girls while Naruto was showing off for the girls. Yuuyake and Kunai were watching Ashton, Cain and Anko drinking the village's _Rose wine_ and talking to each other. Koso was playing with the village children.

"I'm glad I'm to young to drink." Kunai said and Yuuyake nodded agreeing to the statement.

The music played loudly as everyone dance or tried talking over the music. Cain draped her arms around both Kunai's and Yuuyake's necks and smiled.

"you girls need to relax," she said her words slurred, "have a drink and enjoy yourselves."

"mom we're to young to drink." Kunai stated but Cain shook her head.

"you silly girl." she slurred, "this is your birthday party so you're allowed to drink."

Kunai looked at Yuuyake who nodded and a small sake bottle was put into the red heads hand. She eyed the bottle but still took a sip. The alcohol burned her throat as it went down.

"careful with that," Yuuyake said, "those things make you drunk fast."

Kunai nodded and noticed Kaien hiding in a shadowy corner.

"what are you doing?" she asked.

"hiding from those damn girls," he hissed, "they won't leave me alone."

Kunai giggled surprising Kaien then he noticed the bottle in her hand.

"are you drunk?" he asked and she shook her head.

"not yet just tipsy," Kunai said with a smiled, "these things are really strong."

Yuuyake watched silently at the two and smiled at herself.

'after a few more sips she'll be so drunk then my plan will start.' she thought seeing her taking another sip.

"kunai I don't think you should drink any more of this." Kaien said taking the now empty bottle. (it's a small bottle remember.)

"okay Kaien-kun." Kunai said with a smile.

"kun?" Kaien said surprised.

"what's wrong Kaien-kun?" Kunai asked in her drunken state, "did I say something wrong?"

"no, no you never called me Kaien-kun before." he said nervously as he remembered something, "Kunai I know your birthday has past but I still wanted to give you something." and pulled out a small box.

Kunai opened it and saw a choker. It was black with red wavy patterns and a small kunai charm on it.

"wow," Kunai said looking at it then at Kaien, "thank you so much. I really like it."

Kaien smiled and suddenly she hugged him.

"I'm glad you like it." he said when Kunai looked at him.

They inched closer to each other and closed that small gap between them. Kunai kissed him and he wanted to kiss back but the taste of alcohol on her lips reminded him that she was drunk. He pulled away and looked at Kunai.

"kunai you're still drunk." he stated, "It's not right if your like this." (ex. 19: aww, he is such a gentleman X3)

"but this is what I want." Kunai said, "I know I really like you, I always have but was to scared to tell you."

Kaien looked at her as she seem more sober than a few seconds ago.

"I really like you Kaien," she said as she inched closer, "do you like me back?"

Kaien knew that it would be wrong to take advantage of her like this but he wanted her as well and now she was here wanting him.

'no this is wrong!' he thought, 'she's drunk, you can't take advantage of her.'

He didn't know what to do so he took her wrist and pulled her outside into the cool air. The cold breeze seemed to make Kunai more sober but she still wanted Kaien to kiss her.

"what's wrong Kaien-kun?" she asked as she came closer to him, "why did we come outside?"

"I wanted go for a walk." he said with a smile, "do you want to come with?"

Kunai nodded her head as they soon walked through the quiet streets of the village.

Yuuyake watched as they walked through the streets but didn't follow. She turned to see Anko and Cain past out and sighed.

"hey Naruto help me take these to their rooms!" I called out and the blonde came over.

"hey Yuuyake have you see Kaien and Kunai around?" he asked while helping her carry the past out women to their rooms.

"they went for a walk." she answered when they were done. After a few hours everyone soon left and went home. Naruto was a sleep on the couch while Kaien and Kunai still didn't return. Yuuyake could only imagine where they could be but waste much thought on it. She started cleaning the mess and waited for them to come back.

The two teens were sitting on a tree branch looking up at the stars as the cool breeze played with leaves. Everything was calm and silent as if everything was at peace in the world.

"so how you feeling?" Kaien asked.

"more sober thanks to you," she answered as her cheeks still had a slight redness to them.

"do know you're still gonna get a headache tomorrow morning." he stated.

"yeah no thanks to my mother." Kunai said but still smiled.

She looked at Kaien as she subconsciously placed her hands on the choker she put on while they were walking.

"we should get back before your parents freak out." Kaien said as turned to look at her.

The moonlight made her face glow beautifully as he looked at her and he smiled.

"Kaien, " she said catching his attention and smiled, "thank you."

They closed the gap between them as they kissed. Kaien place his hand on her cheek as he deepen the kiss and Kunai wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled away they stared into each others' eyes and smiled.

"we're changed so much since we were kids but…" Kunai said but paused.

"our feelings never changed." Kaien finished for her making her smile.

that's the end of chapter 26. In the next chapter Kunai gets kidnapped and she learns of a secret that made her parents fake their deaths. If you want to know what the secret is then tune in next time.

Kunai: thanks for reading and please review!

Kaien: no flaming author-sama.


End file.
